Katana, The Next Greatest Ninja! 1
by Sara593
Summary: Katana is the sole saviver of the Kasuma Clan the was destroyed by the Akatsuki. They said when she was older and stronger they would meet again and fight. But what happens when the one she loves is taken away from her again? Will they savive or die?
1. Chapter 1

"Kaya, Kaya! Wake up Kaya!" yelled a very awake girl

"What is it Katana?" she muttered as her hand made its way to her clock

"Wake up."

"Why?" she grabbed the clock and brought it to her face "It's 5 am Katana. How can you be awake and why do you have to wake me up?" she dropped the clock on the floor

"Really it's that early? I thought it was 7, oh well. I'm going to go train now. Bye." She said in a child like voice with a finger on her chin and left.

"Wait? What?" she shot up "KATANA!"

"Yes" she popped her head in the door

"What did you just say?" Kaya questioned

"I said that I'm going to go train"

"Why?"

"Cause the tournament is in a couple months. So I'm getting a head start on training, I'm not waiting to be assigned a trainer." She huffed looking at the watch on her wrist "can I go now" she wined in a child voice

"Fine but any trouble-"

"Came straight back. Yeah, yeah I'm old enough to take care of myself and I know all that, I learned it like last year." With that she left, leaving Kaya's door open.

Kaya sighed 'childish and stubborn. I say good luck to any one who has to train Katana cause they will need a miracle to stand her' she thought getting up and got breakfast.

Katana ran all the way to her favourite training area.

"Ah… good to be out" she said stretching her legs, back and arms.

This place was a waterfall, where most of her jutsu was cantered but still she has others.

Katana jumped onto a rock in the middle of the river, she closed her eyes and concentrated 'Ok Katana concentrate and relax' she told herself lifting her foot up resting the bottom of it on her left thigh, her hands went together but left her index finger and thumbs pointing up to the sky as her arms lifted above her head.

What Katana didn't know was someone was watching her from the forest, they pulled out a kunai bringing their hand to the other side of their body and throw it at her.

Katana had no idea what was going on around her. All she could hear was the waterfall and new was what she was doing.

The kunai went straight for Katana but it never hit her. A figure ran and jumped in front of Katana taking the blow to their left upper arm. Wincing in pain.

'_**What is that Katana?'**_

'_What do you mean, Sara?'_

'_**I smell blood'**_

'_How's that?'_

'_**If you have forgotten I am a five tailed cat'**_

'_What kind of cat again?'_

'_**Jaguar'**_

'_Oh Yeah. So where's the blood coming from?'_

'_**Now you ask'**_

'_Sorry'_

'_**It is from around us. I don't know where exactly'**_

'_Ok, Thank you, Ritsoku'_

'_**It is ok.'**_

The figure in front of Katana took blow after blow to their body. The last kunai struck them to the heart. All the others were ether legs, arms, stomach or back. They fell to the ground under water.

Katana heard the splash and her eyes shot open going to the source of the noise then to the forest. There just in the row of trees was a very old friend of Katana's that she never wanted to see again.

"Kuramu! What are you doing here?" she hissed ready to pull out her Shuriken

"Now, now Katana. No need for that, I have merely come to see how you were but that brat got in the way." Kuramu replied trying to sound angry.

"What brat would that be?" she asked crossing her arms

"Bark, bark" came a little dog from the edge of the river. Katana looked over to find Akamaru barking like wild.

"What is it Akamaru?" Katana asked as he barked louder over the waterfall.

"Bark, bark, bark!" he cried to her

"WHAT!?" her eyes shot to the water in front of her. She could just see a body lying they're hardly breathing with Kunai in them. "Kuramu you sick-o!" she growled at him while glaring as best she could

"What did I do my dear Katana?' he smugly replied. Akamaru growled at him and ran over bitting down in Kuramu's right leg as hard as possible.

"Don't give me that 'what did I do' crap. What do you really want?"

"You dead" he laughed as best he could "but that brat got in the way"

Katana's eyes widened. He saved her? Why?

Katana growled taking a deep breath of air and jumped into the water. She swam as fast and hard as she could against the rough current in the water. She reached the bottom and felt teas coming to her eyes. Katana carefully pulled him to her and gently swam back up to her rock. She got to the top and Akamaru went flying onto the rock curled up. Grinding her teeth together she set him down on the rock carefully pulling the kunai from his body.

"Just leave him and came with me Katana." Kuramu said

"I sagest you ran while you still can Kuramu." she said hiding her anger

"What if I don't?" he persisted

"Then you'll be facing me and won't live to go back to where ever you were."

"You wouldn't. Your just a Genin"

"Doesn't matter if I'm a Genin or a Chunin ether way you will die." Katana pulled the last kunai out and set one of her hands on his own, holding it in a thigh grip "Run or die. Your choose." She hissed slightly turning her head so she could see Kuramu out the corner of her eye.

"I'm not going. If I go, you go with me"

"Never"

"What was that?"

"Never. I would never betray my village. Like you did" she spat turning her head back to the bay and Akamaru "Are you alright Akamaru?" she asked gently patting his head. Akamaru licked her hand indicating he was fine but whimpered in asking if his master was ok "I hope so Akamaru. I really hope so." She let go of his hand, standing up fully and pulled out four kunai, spinning around sending them at Kuramu.

"You really think they're going to get me?" he laughed jumping out of the way of the kunai

"No" she muttered making hand sighs "Multi Shadow Clown Jutsu" she said as multiples of her appeared.

Katana charged at him, arms loss behind her on the side, jumping into the air she made another lot of hand sighs shouting, "Water Style: Ice Dragon!" and a huge dragon came out of the water attacking Kuramu directly missing miserably as he jumped into the air.

A Katana clown kicked him in the back sending him flying to the water as the dragon went down Kuramu went with it.

'Puff' all the clowns disappeared as Katana ran to Akamaru and the boy, lifting him onto her back and Akamaru on his head.

Katana raced back to the village and to her home. Flinging open the front door, she ran to the couch setting him down not noticing Sasuke and Kaya there who stopped talking when the door flung open with force nearly braking it off it's hinges.

Katana grabbed the first aid kit and sat next to him and Akamaru.

"Katana what did I…" Kaya started a lecher but her mouth fell when she saw

"Kiba saved me" Katana said almost in a whisper.

"Who?" Sasuke entered the room

"Kuramu." Katana simply said gently putting disinfectant on Kiba's wounds "he came back."

"Why?" Kaya asked handing Katana a drink of water she gratefully took.

'Should I tell them, no I can't' "I have no idea but I don't get why Kiba would help me. I mean I've done nothing but be cold to him." Katana sadly looked at Akamaru, he had a look only dogs could do on and jumped on Katana's shoulders "haha… Akamaru went are you doing?" she laughed turned her head to him. He made a face saying I didn't do anything.

Katana just sighed as she patted Akamaru and watched Kiba, as his chest started moving up and down again unevenly.

Kaya grabbed her medical things and Sasuke held Katana like a little sister in need.

Katana when she was younger at ten had gone through what he and Naruto went through but where they had someone, she had no one to help her. Not a mother or father, not an uncal or aunty, no not even a village cause hers' got destroyed and left there so she fend for herself but managed to get to the hidden left village with good heath, few scratches and little of her own but they do know about the five tailed jaguar inside her.

Kaya checked Kiba and he was fine surprisingly but didn't question it. once she was done, Kaya and Sasuke went to Kaya's room to talk and left Katana there to care for Kiba.

"Please Kiba please be alright." Katana whispered lying down on the couch with Kiba and Akamaru at Kiba's head cause Katana rested hers' on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"She must be feeling worse then I ever did when I was young." Sasuke sighed thinking how he used to be.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Kaya asked a bit confused

"No family, no friends, no village. How did she do it?" he wondered aloud and Kaya knew what he was talking about.

"Only Katana knows and when she want's to talk she'll talk." Lying on her bed facing the ceiling

"Your right." Sasuke sighed again lying down next to her.

As a few rays of sun came to the sky Katana found she was huddled up to something. Her eyes slowly began to open and almost feel off the couch if it had not been for Kiba was hugging her to him without his jacket on, Katana felt extra warmth on her body she moved her eyes up to see the fluffy part of his jacket on her. _'Why? And What? I don't get this but I guess this is what you call a friend.'_ She wondered closing her eyes again.

'_**Katana. It would be a good time to try out your healing Jutsu cause Kiba took pretty harsh blows and he got Kiba in the chest'**_  
_'Ok, I'll try but I feel kinda tired and sore. Why is that?'_  
_**'Well you ran back here with Kiba on your back and you actually managed to do the Water Style: Ice Dragon this morning.'**_  
_'I really did it?'_  
_**'Yeah. You're really strong Katana, possibly stronger then myself. Try the healing Jutsu'**_  
_'Ok but first I need to get out of his hug.'_ Katana moved around a little getting out of his grip. Falling to the ground with a soft but hurtful 'thud' _'Ow… stupid wood floors!'_

Kiba groaned cause of the warmth that was now not there. Katana took off his jacket putting it over him and sighed. _'He looks so peaceful. Hey where's Akamaru?'_ she thought looking around the room. Akamaru was on one of the other couches asleep. Katana smiled and turned back to Kiba.

Katana make hand signs and a green light flared around her hands. Katana closed her eyes to make sure it was the healing Jutsu and wouldn't harm Kiba anymore.

As she knelt by the couch with her eyes closed, Kiba's eyes started to open but he couldn't move and when he did the pain shot though him like a spear to a Kangaroo. He stopped moving when he saw the green light around Katana's hand. _'Is she trying to get the healing Jutsu or something? Cause it seems like It.'_ he thought closing his eyelids.

Katana's hands slowly went to Kiba's chest feeling his warmth but stayed concentrated.

Kiba lay there as hands softly sat on his chest and realized she was using the healing Jutsu. A voice of a girl went through his mind _'-I don't get why Kiba would help me. I mean I've done nothing but be cold to him. Please Kiba, please be alright.' _he wondered who's voice that was but then felt the Jutsu surging through him. _'Katana's worried about me?' _he thought.

Katana felt tears well up in her eye.

_'Why is there tears trying to come out. I have nothing to be sad about.'_

_**'It could be worry for Kiba,"**_

_'Maybe Sara, but why cry?'_

_**'Cause no-one gets you or what you've been through except maybe Sasuke and Naruto and that you don't get any of this other stuff.'**_

_'You could be right.'_

Katana released her hands from Kiba's chest and the light lest but when they came near his, he grabbed her hands and pulled her to him onto the lounge.

Shocked Katana just did as she got pulled by the boy. When Kiba knew Katana was there he hugged her to him as the pain subsided fully and whispered into her ear. 'Thank you Katana and I'll always save you when in time of need." she went stiff. He was awake? When? But she loosened up when he started stroking her hair down her back.

"It's fine but why would you save me? And I should be the one saying thank you Kiba." she lay her head down on Kiba's chest as his breathing evened out but his heart was going 20m p/h. Katana lifted an eye brow _'What the?'_ but he hugged her to him even more as she lay there. Sighing he thought_ 'why do I alway's fall for the one's I can never have?' _Looking down at Katana with her eye's closed _'why do I fall for the girls I can't ever have. Katana.' _he sighed with a sad face lying his head on top of hers.

"Do you think Kiba like's Katana?" Kaya asked Sasuke from their lying position.

"Do you?"

"All the way to the highest point in heaven but I wouldn't say like as friends, I would say love as more then just a friend." she smiled turning her head to find Sasuke looking at her. Kaya's smile died and a scared expression came to her face "What is so interesting Sasuke?" she asked in a whiny voice.

"Oh. Huh? Nothing just thinking," he quickly looked away as she gave him a look saying 'yeah right, you suck at lying Sasuke.' crossing her arms over her stomach and stared at the ceiling.

"Thinking about what Uchiha?" Kaya questioned

"The possibilities of Kiba or the others liking Katana and that is one huge possibility. I'd rather Kiba around to look after her then the others around here." he replied.

"Your right about that. Really bad Katana doesn't have a squid or even a trainer for the tournament witch is why she went out earlier. She's getting started on her training now."

"But it's a couple of months away."

"You know that won't stop her from training herself over the limit but I wonder who her trainer will be?"

"Me to and I say good luck and good riddens."

"Haha. Nice aren't you?"

"Well if Katana does get assigned a squid hopefully it's ours or Kiba's cause I don't want her around bad influences."

"Sakura?"

"What about her?"

"She tries to keep people apart and if Katana and Kiba got on the same squid she'll never shut the-" she hissed but cut short cause Sasuke hugged her to him and kissed her to shut her up.

Kaya stiffened even though she had been with Sasuke for a while now. She would never expect anything like this to happen by at the least but defiantly not the others.

Sasuke pulled away resting his head on hers and whispered "That's because she can't have me. She has to keep others apart. Well I don't care as long as Kiba doesn't hurt Katana. I don't care if he likes her or not or if their together."


	2. Chapter 2

"Kiba! Kiba! KIBA!" yelled a very pissed off team mate "Where the hell is he!?"

"Calm down, Shino. He probably left early." a girl said just over a whisper.

"I doubt that, Hinata. Not even Akamaru is here and he hardly goes with Kiba anywhere."

"Their always together."

"Then why is nothing different?"

"I don't know but I'm not fighting with you Shino. You want to know where he is then go find him."

"Fine I will." he spat walking out the door slamming it behind him.

"Katana? Katana! Where are you!?" Kaya called walking to the lounge room with Sasuke behind her.

"Kay-"

"Katana!"

"Ka-"

"Where are you!?"

he sighed "Kaya, be quiet for one second!"

"Wh-" Sasuke put his hand over her mouth and pointed to the lounges to find Kiba and Katana asleep on one. Kiba hugging Katana to him and Akamaru on the other. Kaya's mouth fell open at Kiba and Katana.

Kiba was holding Katana around her waist, head on hers, one leg over both hers with her head on his chest, hands over his and her legs curled up together between his.

"That's why." Sasuke sighed letting her go as they made their way toward the two.

"He really does like her, doesn't he?" Kaya asked looking at Sasuke. Sasuke took her hand in his then replied, "Who wouldn't be able to see that? Cause it's so obvious and yes he does. Now I really don't want the others or Sakura around her."

"Why's that Sasuke?"

"They find out the Hokage finds out then we'll never hear the end of it and plus if Katana likes him to then think what will happen to her if Kiba dies or is killed."

"Oh-no, she can't handle anymore of that. If death is inflicted on her then she won't be the same at all. She could become worse the Neji and he's bad enough."

"Mmmm...." a mumble came from Katana

"She must be dreaming and Uchiha?"

"Yes."

"Let go of my hand, will ya."

"Huh?" he looked down and let go of her hand forgetting her was holding it.

"Shut up! Will ya!?" I'm trinna sleep here." Katana growled throwing the remote at them getting Kaya then Sasuke in the head.

"Ow!" they whined rubbing their heads then looked at the ground where the remote lay.

"She has a bloody good air." Sasuke said

"Yeah and she's asleep. So her air is way better then others. So when she's awake it's acuter but when she's asleep or half-asleep she's a lot worse cause she gets really grumpy or pissed off and that's not a good thing."

"Shut up or I'll kick you out!" Katana threatened about to get up but Kiba moved in his sleep holding her tighter to him. "Lucky him. He can sleep through you two talking so much and so bloody loud!" Katana growled throwing her bandana at them hitting them both in the head again so they left not wanting to get anything else thrown at them.

"Geez, that hurt Katana! Thanks now I got a bloody throbbing headache!" Kaya yelled to her

"What the hell's going on?" Kiba mumbled rubbing his eyes

"Kaya and Sasuke being bloody loud mouth's expectedly Kaya." she growled. Kiba let go of her and nodded head to Kaya's place. Katana got the biggest grin on her face ever.

"Is that a happy grin, Katana?" Kiba asked

"Evil and Kaya is going to pay for waking me up." she said silently walking to were Kaya was. Sasuke got away and went to Kiba and Akamaru.

"Kaya, why do you have such a loud mouth!?" Katana growled from behind Kaya making her jump.

"Kat...Katana when did you get there?"

"Just about now-ish."

"Kiba?"

"Yeah?" he was still looking where Katana went

"Do you like Katana?"

"How do you mean?"

"More then a friend or family?"

"I don't know?"

"Dude, I'm not an idiot."

"I know your not,"

"Then tell me if you do or not cause she is basically my little sister and I don't want her to get hurt more then needed to add to her suffering now," he said flatly with sadness.

"What happened to her in the past?" Kiba asked a bit worried

"Answer the question first." this was kind of amusing for Sasuke.

"I.....umm.....well...."

"Kiba."

"Yes. ok. Yes I do. Happy now?" he fused losing control of what he said

"Ok but she lost everyone and everything close to her when she was younger."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Her village was attacked and destroyed. Her friends, family and everyone killed. Home's burnt to the ground and blown up. Nothing left. I don't know how it happened or what village it was but I plan to find out."

"It wan't a village. It was my clan but they got killed so I got sent to the water village to be protected but they found it and destroyed it and I plan to avenge me family and their village." Katana said in a fury voice growling when a knock came to the door.

Kiba was shocked at this new information about Katana but watched her.

"What!?" sh snapped at who was there.

"Jeezz, Chill Katana. I just want-" **SLAM **they got cut off by Katana slamming the door right in their face.

"What was it that made you slam it, Katana?" Sasuke asked held in a laugh

"Rock-lee!" **Crack**

"What the?" Kaya said walking to Katana but started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's funny Kaya?" Sasuke asked as he and Kiba came around.

Katana had punched her fist throw the door and hit Lee Square in the nose.

"What did you do that for?" Kiba asked walking over helping Katana get her arm out of the door.

"He wouldn't shut the hell up! And only one way to shut him up, knock him unconscious," she pursed flexing her right arm, "Thanks again Kiba." she smiled a small bit sweet smile.

"You could just use Jutsu instead of destroying everything," Kaya whined looking at the doorhandle.

"Too much effort plus hittings easier then concentrating and controlling Chakra, the hell with that." she shrugged walking to the kitchen.

**Knock, knock, knock!**

"I'll get it this time," Kaya said showing the boys who gladly left to sit in the lounge room. "Who the hell are you?" she growled.

"Mazuki and I'm here to see Katana."

"How do you know her?"

"Old friend."

"Fine...Katana 'old friend'" she emphasized

"Who the hell is it-"she stoped as the air hitched in her throat but got it back "you get the hell away from me and this village. Traitor! Now leave or I will be forced to make you." she sneared throw clinched teeth

"That's no welcome, Katana." he grabbed Kaya and brought a kunai to her throat,

Katana didn't flinch or fidget she wasn't scared or shocked.

"Put her down now Mazuki!" she hissed

"Not unless you come with me."

"Put her down."

"No."

That was it "PUT HER THE HELL DOWN OR I WILL DESPACH OF YOU LIKE I ALMOST DID ZABUZA THIS MORNING!!" she was far beyond help. He pushed the Kunai down on Kaya's throat cutting it. Katana pulled out her sword and ran straight at him disappearing seconds before him. She kicked him in the back forcing him to let go of Kaya and into the house, she ran and punched him in the face with force.

"Katana, what's going on?" Sasuke called running in with Kiba and Akamaru.

"Don't worry just get Kaya and get out of here. Go to the Hokage and tell him The Shuruki is renavigating, now. GO!" she yelled clashing sword with sword "Kiba go. Please," she kicked Mazuki in the front and gut. She went over to him, taking his hands in hers.

"Go. This is my fight and I'm not letting you or the others or this village in it. I'm not letting you's lose your home." when she tried to let go and run off, Kiba grabbed her hands. Sasuke got Kaya and was already gone.

"Kiba please go," she begged as a tear ran down her face for the first time ever.

"How old were you when you lost your clan?"

"Five."

"The village?"

"Ten."

"And now?"

"Sixteen. Kiba go. Please," her voice stoped and she didn't know what she was saying but guessed she had said it when she was in her clan "Please, go, run, please Kiba I don't want to lose you or this village." what did she just say?

Kiba pulled Katana right into him and whispered in her ear "And I don't ether but i'm not letting you do this alone Katana. I want to help you."

"But-"

"Please. I don't want to lose you." he said lying his head on her shoulder. Katana felt her heart sink and skip a beat. What was it? What did it have to do with Kiba?

"Kiba, pl-" she whispered but got cut off

"Aww...isn't that cute. He's in love. ha... Pathetic and pointless. She doesn't understand the first thing about it," Mazuki said walking over. Katana spun around in time and the tip of her sword was at his neck.

"Back down Mazuki or I will be force to fight you." she hissed pushing her sword harder to his throat.

"No... I suggest you back down Katana, cause you out numbered." Zabuza said walking in the door with eight other men.

"Kiba get Akamaru and get out of here now," she said so only he could heartbeats "No, Katana. I'm not going." he protested grabbing her other hand tightly.

Katana sighed _'he's so hard to get to do something.'_

"The men started surrounding them. _'Oh-no. I have to get Kiba and Akamaru out of here.' _she thought looking around_ 'the hall to my room. We can got out my window.'_ Katana clinched Kiba's hand, Akamaru jumped in Kiba's jacket.

Kiba looked at his hand when he felt presser on it _'what the? Why such a tight grip?' _

Katana took a deep breath moving her sword away from Mazuki's neck and put it in its sheath. Her feet turned to the left so they thought she would run that way and it did, they ran over there and Katana turned heel with Kiba and ran straight to her open window. Her room is turned upside down like a hurricane hit it. Jumping over her stuff, she jumped on her bed grabbing her bandana and jacket and jumped out the window with Kiba and Akamaru.

Sasuke had run all the way to the Academy carrying Kaya. Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru ran up to him and Kaya.

"What happened, Sasuke?" Sakura asked checking for any wounds.

"Quit it!" he snapped and she jumped and moved away. "Katana's in trouble. Where's Lord Hokage?"

"In his study, why?" Naruto asked

"Never mind. Take Kaya. I need to talk with the Hokage," he gave Kaya to them and ran off again.

"I wonder what he needs to talk to the Hokage about?" Ino asked checking Kaya for any wounds inflicted on her, only finding the one on her neck.

"Lord Hokage. Lord Hokage!?" Sasuke called running to the Hokage's study.

"What is it Sasuke?" the Hokage asked walking out.

"I need to talk to you."

"Let's talk," he turned and went back into his study. "What's the matter?"

"It's not me. It's Katana," he puffed

"What has happened?" he asked more worried

"The Shuruki are back." he said

"The Shuruki...oh-no. Where is she now?"

"She told me to ger Kaya and get out of there but Kiba wouldn't leave without her so they may have gotten out."

"This is not good. Get all your friends and get them ready." he ranted in a panic.

"Yes Lord Hokage." Sasuke ran off again and left the Hokage to do his work.

Katana ran as fast as possible jumping from roof to roof till she got to Kiba's house.

"Katana what's-" he chocked jumping in a window.

"KIBA where have-" Shino started

"Shut up Shino!" Katana snapped surprising Hinata, Shino, Rock-lee (who had woken up and ran off), Neji, Choji and Tenten. "Get over yourself and listen," he shut his mouth sitting down, Katana let go of Kiba so he sat down. "Have you guy's heard of The Shuruki?" Neji, Hinata, Tenten and Choji nodded.

"They destroyed the water village and I think the Kasuma clan,"

"Exactly."

"What do you mean exactly?" Tenten asked

"They killed my clan and the village that took me in and now their here." Everyone's mouth dropped but Kiba's

"What?" Choji stated

"Yeah and that's why I'm here. Even though I don't want any of you involved in this I need your help and Sasuke went and to the Hokage and told him." Katana said walking back and forth.

"Katana calm down." Neji said grabbing her arm almost tripping her over from grabbing her all of a sudden. Katana get her balance, turning her head and glared at him, snatched her arm away. She walked over to Kiba and sat on the floor with Akamaru rubbing her wrist.

"Stupid boys think they can just grab me and think I'm-" she muttered angrily stopping "QUIT LOOKING AT ME LIKE I'M CRAZY!!!!" she snapped at everyone. They looked away and continued whatever they were doing.

Kiba leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry. He just want's you to stop your façade,"

"That's what I'm worried about Kiba," she paused looking over everyone to Neji, who was talking to Rock-lee and Choji. "Last time I checked all the boys liked me and if I have to deal with that cold prick I will snap someone's neck." she cracked her knuckles ready to actually do it.

"Chill. I'm sure he-" he stopped seeing Neji glance at Katana and heard her growl louder every second. "Never mind." he said sighing.

**CRASH**! Glass smashed, everyone jumped up ready to fight. Katana was pissed off and didn't want to deal with nonsense.

"Katana you know you can't hide from me, now come," the man said, putting out a hand to her and she kicked it away, glaring at him. "Come now, don't be like that." He put it there again once more getting it kicked away. Katana stood up, turned and started walking away. The man grabbed her shoulder, turning her to him. She had it with this guy. Her fist's balled up at her side.

"Let the hell go of me Mahiru," she hissed

"No."

"Do it."

"No." Katana sighed out of frustration. She lay a hand on his, turning around and flipped him onto his back.

"Why are you here?"

No reply. "Answer me!" she flipped him onto his gut and pulled his arms over his head.

"To get you," he whined

"Why?"

"Cause you're the last Kasuma left of the clan."

"What do you want with me?"

"Your life. We couldn't kill you then cause you were to young."

"Yet you killed every other being!?"

"We had orders."

"By who?"

"I don't know,"

"Well I'm going to make your job harder for you by killing you." she said like a crazy person.

"Why would you?"

"Figure it out yourself." she pulled out her sword, stabbing him in the heard and pulled it out. She didn't even look at the others just ran and jumped throw the now broken window. Kiba and Akamaru ran off after Katana quickly. Tenten and Hinata followed with the boys behind. She ran all the way to the Academy to see almost every ninja, who went to the Academy they're talking together. Sasuke, Kaya, Sakura, Ino, Tamari, Shikamaru, Naruto and Konkaro talking Garra just standing there. When Kaya saw Katana she jumped up and ran over yelling "Katana your ok!" getting everyone's attention.

The Hokage walked over to Katana. "Are you alright?"

"Fine but what the?" she looked around at everyone there.

"This is our home and won't let The Shuruki destroy it and take you Katana." he said

Kakashi walked over and said "Your family and friend to this village and were not going down without a fight. Now what do you know about The Shuruki?" Katana sighed and told them everything she knew.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's Mahiru with the report on her?" growled one man

"Probably dead," he got hit on the head "Ow."

"She wouldn't."

"She would!" called one from the house

"What do you mean?" they went to the house "Oh my... she's not stupid. She killed him and we go in we'll probably end up like him."

"Shut up Murosu. We wouldn't, he was weak and couldn't handle anything."

"Sure Suruni and you can."

"Shut up all of you," Kuramu yelled, "She's strong and by now the whole village could be ready for us to attack so let's go and finish what we started." with that they all ran out to look for Katana.

"..." Everything was silent for a few minutes as they all took in the information just told by Katana.

"So you have no-one?" Tsunade asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I have Sasuke, Kaya and everyone in this village but I don't remember my own clan. It's pathetic." she spat to herself walking away from Tsunade to Kaya.

"Katana, where are you going?" Kakashi called

"Getting them away from this village!" she made hand-signs and yelled "Multi Shadow Clown Jutsu!" charging off faster then the wind, her clowns split and ran different directions.

"How can she do that?" Rock-lee asked no-one uniarticular.

"Who knows." Tamari took off in one direction while Konkaro in another.

"Let's go!" Kaya yelled running after Katana. They all split. Sasuke, Kaya and Kiba after the real Katana with a few older ninja.

"Where is-"

"Over here you fool Kuramu and Mazuki you want me come and get me!" Katana called running for the forest.

"Get her!" they called as two ninja and them went after her.

"Akamaru are we close?" Kiba asked him.

"Bark, Bark!" he replied speeding up.

"Thank you Akamaru." Kaya said from behind him with Sasuke.

"Bark!"

_'That's it follow Gai. Stupid.' _Gai thought running to the forest too with a few kids and adults.

"Come on. Hurry up." Tamari hissed bitterly also running for the forest.

_'Stupid. They don't know what they just got into.'_ Kiba thought looking around.

**CRACK, CRASH, BANG**!

"What was that?" Sasuke asked speeding up with the others.

"You can't run forever, Katana, so just give up." Mazuki said walking up to her.

"I can and I will if I have too." she sneared bitterly.

"Now, now. Calm-" a Shuriken just missed his head.

"Keep your filthy hands off her!" Ino yelled running over with Sakura and Hinata with the Hokage, Anko and Jaria.

"What the?" another two groups jumped out of the trees surrounding the guys. Sakura cut Katana free as the rest came throw and Sasuke, Kaya, Kiba and Akamaru ran to Katana.

"Great. Now we're out numbered Kuramu. You idiot." a man huffed staring at Kuramu.

"I didn't think they'd all be expecting us."

"That's why you're an idiot." another spat.

"Well do something about it then." Katana took off again as well as everyone else. Split into groups the fighting would be difficult.

"Get back here, Katana!" Mazuki yelled running after her.

"In never." she made a bunch of hand-signs when she stopped running at an open dirt area. "Earth style: Fire bird!" a big bird rinsed from the ground and went for Mazuki. He dodged getting burnt on his left leg.

"You have a pretty good aim, Katana but your still not strong enough to beat me," he paused making hand-signs. "Running wind Jutsu." a huge gust of wind went toward Katana, knocking her off her the ground to her back.

"Katana!" Kaya called getting held back by Sasuke. "Let go."

"Just watch." he said eye's glued to the fight.

_'Why does it have to be so dry around here? Oh well,' _Katana closed her eyes and consecrated. Lying her right hand out to the side open. Light started appearing in her hand and no it's not the Rasengan or Chigori. It was a aqua blue-green moving around and around in a ball in her hand.

"What technique is that?" Kaya asked out loud.

"The Sumorata. It's like the Rasengan and Chigori but it's quiet, powerful and deadly but I've never seen it before. Only the head of the Kasuma clan had the capability to use it but they died out quickly." Sasuke said stunned at the power this girl had.

"Armato Sumorata!" Katana yelled running faster then the wind at Mazuki with her arm out to the side building up the Chakra.

"Armato Sumorata? What's that Sasuke?" Kaya asked but Kakashi answered.

"Sasuke was right but the Kasuma clan could all use the Sumorata but the Armato Sumorata is the technique inquired to the head family of the Kasuma clan," he paused watching Katana with his Sharingan eye. "I have a feeling Katana is from the head family with her power and ability."

_'Now Ritsuko, Now's the time to change.'_

_**'Not yet, Katana.'**_

_'Ok.'_ Katana balled her fist up and the light went around her hand.

_**'Struck his head, arms, legs and stomach.'**_

_'Ok.'_ she hit all the places and the Chakra went threw his body. A generous toad, snail and snake came out of nowhere. Sasuke, Kiba and Kaya ran to Katana but she jumped away.

"Orochimaru, you despicable snitch!" she yelled as another toad and a sand monster thing came out of nowhere.

"Katana! Are you alright!?" Naruto called from the huge toad.

"Yeah, I'm fine but why are you riding a toad?"

"I don't know cause it's fun,"

"Right," she said making hand-signs running toward them all.

_**'Now!'**_ her and the jaguar yelled and Katana said "Transformation Jutsu!" a fog of water and dirt world around her as she ran. When she stopped running the cloud around her disappeared revealing

"The five-tailed jaguar. Come to me." Orochimaru said clapping his hands. She growled out "I'm not a pet you slithering snake!" shocking everyone but Orochimaru.

"So you are from the Kasuma clan?" Katana and Ritsuko growled. "I'll take that as a yes. The last left no?"

"What about it!" she growled

"Wait? Wasn't the Kasuma clan like he strongest?"

"Yeah but I thought there was two daughters to the head of the clan?"

"There is you fools!" Orochimaru growled

"Where's the other?"

"Let the hell go of me you feral rat!" a girl screamed getting carried to Orochimaru.

"Shut up!" he yelled

"Who the hell are you anyway?" she asked

"I am Kabuto," he replied

"Well Kabuto...LET ME GO SO I CAN FIND MY SISTER!!" the girl screamed louder.

"She is right in front of you," Kabuto said looking at the Jaguar.

"Kat...Katana?" she asked a bit shaky, the Jaguar's eye's turned to her. "Katana?" she asked again and the Jaguar got a weird look. "It's me, Katara your younger sister."

"Rowl?" she meowed confused. Everyone had been fighting for their lives and winning right now. Few were harmed but could still fight.

"You don't remember me do you?" Katana made a sad noise that sounded like "No Sorry."

'Puff'! She was herself again looking at the ground and her right arm under her top started shooting pain throw Katana's body like lightning. Katana feel to her knees holding her arm, leaning in a bow. Kiba ran to Katana and knelt at her side watching her but looked at the girl screamed at Kabuto.

_'Katana you need to calm down. One day you will meet a boy and won't ever know till the time in your life. You have someone else there.'_an older females voice rang in her head _'when I grow up I want to be just like you Katana!'_ a little girl smiled _'__you can win if you put your mind to it and when the times are hard you will have others that care about you and one will like you more then a sister or friend and you will never let anything happen to any of them. We love you Katana.'_ a male said hugging his eldest daughter. Katana looked up and saw Kiba next to her. _'could they be talking about Kiba?'_

"Katana help!" the girl screamed out stopping every fight going on.

"Shut up girl or you will be the next to go." Kabuto said holding a kunai to her throat. She gulped and whispered, "help me Katana." as a tear fell from her eye. The pain that came from her right arm started burning, she clapped her hands together, closed her eyes and made hand-signs screaming which everyone could hear from them possibly to the village "RELESE!" the aqua blue-green Chakra flared off her and she continued "Slashing lightning stick attack!" the sky went dark grey and it started thundering like hell was breaking free. Lightning was striking everywhere. Katana made more hand-signs "Water style: title wave." another lot, "Air style: racing wind." and one more as the Chakra danced around and around in her right hand as she sped off at Kabuto. "You touch her, I swear I will kill you!" she growled, "Armato Sumorata!" she jumped up as Kabuto brang back his kunai, as it was about to get the girls throat he dropped it and went flying with her and her right hand in his stomach.

"How?"

"I'm the eldest daughter to the Kasuma clan as now it's your's and their's turn to suffer. KILL THEM!" she yelled as her and Kabuto hit the ground, she jumped off him and away as the Chakra struck him threw the body alleviating him. She charged back to where she left the girl with Orochimaru. When she got there Jaria was fighting him keeping the girl safe.

"Hurry Katana, take her." he said fending off Orochimaru's snake tongue.

"Thanks Jaria, you perv." she grabbed the girl and jumped away.

Kiba was still there fighting off the idiots. A voice rang "Fire ball Jutsu!" as balls of fire hit them and the ground around Kiba. She landed in a crouch and let go of the girl "Youok?"

"I am now." she hugged Katana and she slowly hugged the girl back on her knees. She's a bit shouter then Katana.

"Are you ok, Katana?" Kiba asked holding a hand out to her when she let go of the girl.

"Yeah," she took his hand pulling the girl up with her. "So what's your name?" Katana asked the girl.

"Me, oh. My name is Katara and I am your younger sister. They took me before killing the clan." she sadly said

"Well I'm glad you're alive." Katana smiled. She actually smiled.

Everyone was fighting hard after Katana yelled "KILL THEM!" and raged on. The Shuruki were all basically dead except Kuramu, Mazuki and a few others.

Jaria got knocked out and a fair few other ninja did too. The Hokage was fighting Orochimaru now.

Kiba and Katana were protecting Katara. Sasuke and Kaya not to far away with everyone else. The sky started to clear up as the fighting continued on.

A lot more had been knocked out and other's dead. Katana was exsected and very pissed off.


	4. Chapter 4

A body slammed to the ground in front of Katana and Kiba. Katana looked at it with the sword in it. Her eyes went wide, her mouth dropped, her body went weak and her legs were holding up. '_No. No. No.'_ she screamed in her head. She flung her head around as Orochimaru killed other sensei's and ninja. '_He killed him.'_ she thought bitterly. Kaya and the others ran over and fell to their knees at the man. "The Hokage." one of them said, as they felt weak.

"Orochimaru you despicable monster!" Katana lost it. Everyone, who was unconscious, had woken up. Jaria blinked and yelled "Katana don't try to fight him. He could kill you!" as she went racing past.

"I don't care. I'll be dying before I let anyone else suffer and Orochimaru, your dead!" she growled as the Chakra built up around her as she made hand-signs "Summoning Jutsu!" she yelled slamming her hand on the ground as she ran ending up in a one handed hand stand. The ground started to shiver and shake and crack as the energy went wild, smoke raised up around her sending dust for miles on end. When it all cleared up there in front of everyone was the ten-tailed sabre-toothed element car demon with Katana on its head.

Jaria and Tsunade fell to their knees "How can she summon the ten-tailed sabre-tooth element cat demon from before the first Hokage." they gawked.

"It's a Kasuma clan companion. Generations of the clan have been able to summon it but skipped others and they say when one Kasuma clan member dies their Chakra and Justus are passed down to the next and now. Everyone but me from the clan are dead and it was all passed down to my sister, Katana." Katara said to them.

'Now I know I can never have the one I love. Katana." Kiba thought sadly as he watched.

"How?" Orochimaru asked from the head of his snake.

"Figure it out," she hissed sitting on the cat's head. "Hay Kusamaka, did you have a long peaceful sleep?" she asked

"I did until you summoned me but I see it was for a good reason." she looked at the snake.

"I haven't tried summoning you before so don't be snappy with Me." she retorted glaring at the cat.

"I'm a cat and I've been woken from my sleep. What do you expect?" it snapped back

"Whatever, I'm not getting into a hissy fit with you. How the hell did I summon you anyways cause I was expecting something else."

"Who or what cares. I'm free and I get to kick snake ass!"

"What the?"

"Don't ask."

"Gladly."

"Good."

"Well go have fun. I'm not stopping you and I ain't being your master," Katana jumped off her heads and said as she fell. "Transformation Jutsu, Sara come out," she paused "Release five-tailed Jaguar demon, Sara!" her Chakra flared outward to Sara's hight and weigh.

"Grrrr!" she growled from the Chakra around her.

"Is that another summoned demon or what?" Naruto asked staring at it.

"No," Kaya said, "That's Katana in her demon form the five-tailed Jaguar demon, Ritsuko."

"Are you serious?" the boys asked

"Yep." Sasuke simply replied

"How?" Sakura asked

"Cursed for her entire life," Katara said sighing sadly.

"Well she's not the only one," Naruto said staring at the now visible pitch black Jaguar.

"What do you mean?" she asked really confused.

"He has the nine-tailed fox sealed inside him." Jaria said patting the boy on the back.

"Naruto, if you can hear me. Change!" Katana and Kusamaka yelled to him

"But how?"

Katana turned around and glared at him. "Just do it and stop being a wimp." she growled out.

"Fine, bossy."

"Naruto."

"Ok, ok." he concentrated and summoned the toad.

"What now. What-" he shut up when he saw "Sara?"

"God! Just transform. Damn it!" Katana growled out at them. So they just did as told and transformed into the nine-tailed fox.

**Time skip**

It was the day of the funeral. The Hokage and many ninja fort well and died with honour. Kiba went to Kaya's. She opened the door and nodded leading him into the house. It was really quiet. Sasuke was sitting on the coach talking to Katara about stuff in their black clothes. So they sat down.

"Where's Katana?" Kiba asked.

"Getting ready," Kaya sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked hugging her.

"I'm worried about her."

"Why?" Katara asked

"Don't worry, Katara," she paused, "Katana are you ready?"

"Yeah. Let's get going." She said nodding to Kiba as she continued walking out the door. Akamaru whined with a pount.

"I know Akamaru." Kiba said getting up and followed the others out the door.

Everyone got seated as the ceremony started. Sasuke sat next to Kaya with Katara on the other side. Naruto next to Hinata, Shikamaru next to Tamari, and others around, in the middle of everyone in the front row with Kiba next to Kaya was Katana in front of the Hokage's grave. _'Why did you have to go Lord Hokage? Thank-you for everything and thank-you everyone.'_ she sighed and listened on.

"We are here to remember out great and wise Hokage for his bravery and thank him for all her has done," he looked from Konohamaru to Katana, "There are many of us who will miss him dearly and will never forget what he has done for us." the ceremony continued and it was getting harder and harder for Katana to stop the tears that wanted to fall.

"We will miss you, Lord Hokage." Katana let them fall from her eyes, as did everyone else. Kiba grabbed her hand and hugged her to him as she cried on his shoulder whispering things to herself. When it finished everyone left. Katana, Katara, Kaya, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Tamari, Kiba, Sasuke, Shino, Naruto, Rock-lee and the other boys all stayed there talking amongst themselves. Katana went over to the Hokage's grave and knelt in front of it with her arms over crossed over her stomach and forehead on the picture stand as tears fell from her eye's to the rain socked ground as it continued to poor down rain, storming and thundering and lightning crashed throughout the grey sky.

_'Why did you have to suffer my fate that was meant to be? Why did I put you and this village in so much pain and danger? I shouldn't have come here when I was younger. I'm so sorry Lord Hokage. I miss you. Please forgive me for what I have done.'_ she whispered in her thoughts as tears continued to fall from her eyes getting harder to breathe for air. Her right hand went from her stomach and balled up. She lifted it about her and threw it down punching the ground as hard as possible over and over, saying "Why?" louder as she said it until it came to a yell. "Why!?" he fist came down cracking the concrete ground leaving a fist print with blood as her hand came up and about to go down someone grabbed it. The tears were still falling threatening to never stop as she was struggling and threatening to stop her breathing, she took in little breaths every now and then but it hardly gave her air. The person knelt down and put their left arm around her waist and held her right wrist with their right hand. Katana looked to her side and Neji was next to her. Katana literally jumped away pulling herself out of his grip and landed on her elbows and stomach. Her feet skidded on the ground as she started running pushing herself up to her feet and ran off jumping from roof to roof. Kiba had been watching Katana but didn't stop her when she started punching the ground he was going to stop her but Neji got there before him and Katana jumped away running off. She jumped off the roof and across others. He quickly ran off after her. It was pouring down rain now. Tears falling from her eyes non-stop and finding it terribly hard to breath, Katana ran all the way to the huge rock with all the Hokage faces. She jumped up on it and slipped on the slippery rock falling and falling not caring what would happen. Weather she lived or died but never hitting the ground. Kiba had ran after Katana as fast as he could not to far behind. When he saw the face rocks he sped and when Katana jumped up loosing her balance and fell, Kiba went full speed ahead jumping up and caught her half way to the ground. She could hardly breathe at the moment so Kiba quickly jumped onto a roof and knelt down holding Katana around the waist as she tried taking in the rain filled air.

"Katana, are you okay?" stupid question of cause she's not she nearly let herself die.

"Fine." she replied shakily. Kiba didn't know what to say at a time like this so he just sat there with her taking in the air.

"Thank you _again_ Kiba," Katana finally said after a few minutes.

"For what?" he was a little confused.

"You've saved me more then once hell probably more then three times but I'm an idiot. I knew I shouldn't have let any of you get involved in it. I knew it but I still did and now-" she trailed off at the thought.

"I know, Katana but it's not your fault that it happened. It was just the time for them." he tried to comfort her.

"No it was mine but they saved me and this village but for what? Loosing their lives? It's just not fair." Katana half whispered, half said and hugged Kiba pulling herself into a curled up form in his lap with his arms around her waist holding her to him. The rain slowly stopped to a light sprinkle as they sat there in a comfortable silence. _'Why do I want you so much but I know I can't have you? Is it the more I'm not with you the more I want you to the longer your not here the more my heartaches. I don't know but I know one thing it that I can never have you with me.'_ Kiba painfully thought watching Katana in his lap just sitting their light-years away in another universe.

_'What is this feeling in me? Why does my heart jump every time Kiba touches me? Why won't my body let me run when I'm with him? What the hell does all this mean?'_ Katana grumbled cause she didn't understand all this stuff that was going on inside her. _'Aww... isn't that cute. He's in love. ha... pathetic and pointless. She doesn't understand the first thing about it.' _Mazuki's voice went throw Kiba's mind. 'I guess I am but still Katana doesn't even know what it or probably feelings are but I guess tonight was the first time she really feels any of it.' he thought looking down at Katana but was shocked. She was curled up as much as possible looking up at him with questioning in her eyes but he just ignored it.

**KABOOM, CRACK, BANG**! Came from the forest.

"HELP!" someone screamed from where the trees had fallen.

"What's that?" Katana shot up almost slipping on the forgotten wet roof.

"Let's go see." Kiba said talking her hand in his. She nodded holding his.

**Crack**!

"What the? The ground just shook,"

"Katana. Great, she doesn't need this weather to hurt her cause she'll just hurt herself."

Neji went over grabbing her right wrist in his and put his left arm around her waist. When she looked up, she jumped away and ran off.

"God, I hope Katana doesn't kill herself jumping roof to roof. In this pouring rain."

"There is a slight chance she could but I highly doubt she would."

"She wouldn't let this petty weather hurt her but you-"

Tenten walked over and rested a hand on Neji's back. "Sorry Neji but your not going to get her. Besides there are others out there," she stood up as Kiba ran off after her. "He already likes her as far as I know and him, Sasuke, Kaya and Katara are the one's who can get close to her without trying much." she left.

"Sasuke,"

"Huh? What is it Kaya?" they moved away from the others.

"I'm worried about Katana cause she's trying to hurt herself and I mean,"

"I know but remember what we were talking about before?"

"No."

"If Katana liked him back,"

"Oh yeah, what about it?"

"Well you said she wouldn't be able to handle ant more deaths and now the Hokage and other ninja are dead right in front of her so she's trying to deal with it,"

"I forgot about that," she sighed. "I really hope she's okay, though." they all just talked as the rain stopped and the sky was clear.

**KABOOM, CRASH, BANG**! Came the sound of trees breaking. They all went racing in the direction as "HELP!" was screamed out.

Katana and Kiba sped up as the sound's became more louder.

"Be quiet you brat." a man said slapping the girl across the left cheek.

"Let me go you skum!" she hissed at them.

"I said shut up." his hand came back and couldn't move it.

"Let her go now." a boy growled as his dog barked.

**Smash**! _'Sigh'_ yet again Katana punched something a broke it this time it was a tree.

"What was that?" the man asked turning around coming face-to-face with Katana and her hand hovering in the air where the tree was once standing which was on the ground now.

"She loves breaking everything but at least we know where they are," Kaya laughed and sighed.

"She really does." Sasuke agreed.

"Do you think she and Kiba could be in danger or someone else is and Katana's pissed?" Kaya asked turning her head so she could see Sasuke.

"Yeah but easily both." he sighed.

"I would suggest you let her go now," Kiba sighed. Katana had broken a bunch of trees fighting with the men.

"Never." he said doing some weird thing. A lintier army of ninja jumped out as another **Crash**! Tree hit the ground.

"What is this? I'm not starting a bloody war, just give us the girl and we'll leave." Katana growled growing very impatent with them.

"Not a chance unless you have anything more cute then this girl." he licked her neck.

"Gross! Get off me you prick!" she yelled struggling in his grip.

"I said let her go." Katana repeated.

"No."

"I won't repeat myself again now, let her go or I will be the last thing you see on this planet." she hissed glaring at him with one deadly death glare.

"Let her go cause she will do it." Kiba said from a tree knocking the guy uncontious, who was there.

"I will not let her go."

"What is so fascinating about her?"

"She is the last Kasuma clan member."

"Dude," Katana said from behind the man. "I don't know, who you are but it's wrong to accuse others of being people their not cause I'm the Kasuma clan member and the eldest daughter of the head leader."

The man turned around and Katana punched him in the face and got him to let go of the girl.

"Thank you." she said

"Pffft. what's your name?" she waved her hand with a roll of her eyes.

"Sayuri." the girl said with a small smile.

"Well good to meet you. I'm Katana, that's Kiba and Akamaru," she paused and looked around. "Their my friends from the hidden leaf village. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well... I'm not sure."

"What's your name again?" asked the boys asked.

"Sayuri." she repeated and relaxed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Time skip**

"Katana. Katana? Katana!" Kaya called knocking on Katana's door and opened it getting a hairbrush thrown at her head. "OW! Do you always have something near you to throw?"

"Yep. What is it?" Katana asked looking at Kaya from her bed.

"You need to get to the Academy so you can graduate and become a Genin, remember?"

"OH SHIT!!!!" Katana jumped out of her bed and fell to the floor "Shut up, Kaya!" she growled knowing Kaya would probably laugh.

"I didn't say anything."

"Whatever, get out." Kaya walked out and closed the door going back down stairs. Katana got off the floor and walked to her dresser looking at the picture of her, Sasuke, Kaya, Katara, Kiba & Akamaru and all the other Academy students of there friends and some not so friendly. She had some how convinced Tsunade the fifth Hokage to get a picture of them all and the Jounin. She pulled out her black pants and dark blue t-shirt and threw them on and her Shuriken and Kunai pockets. She went and picked her brush up and went back over and brushed her hair to it was the silky long black hair she always had with blue streaks in it then she ran out the door and downstairs. She turned the corner and ran right into Sasuke and fell backwards hitting the floor again and sat there cross-legged when he went to step back she smiled and laid her leg across the ground and he tripped over it.

"Haha... Sasuke!" Katana laughed jumping up and ran into the lounge room with him after her

"What was that for Katana?"

"You where in the way and I crashed into you so it was pay back."

"Pay back, eh?"

"Yeah, eh. Hahahahahahaha!!!!" she laughed. Kaya walked in and shook her head.

"Crazy person!"

"Yep and it's always going to be like that." Katana poked her tongue out at them and opened the door when she heard a knock on it. "Hay Kiba, Akamaru, what's up!?"

"Nothing. You ready to graduate?"

"Hell yeah! Let's go," she smiled and started trying to get Kaya and Sasuke to hurry up. "Go, go, go!" she said and ran out the door stopping just outside and walked off with Kiba and Akamaru leaving the slow people behind.

"Wow! She's a really different person then she was a year ago. Don't you think, Sasuke?" Kaya said as she watched Katana dance in circles around Kiba.

"Yeah and for the better but it is the past and everything's been going good for her," Sasuke replied and Katana jumped on Kiba's back almost knocking him off balance but he got it back and gave her a piggyback. "I'd rather see her like this then how she was then-"

"WEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Katana laughed and looked over at Kaya and Sasuke, "Slow pokes!" she smiled and looked back in front of her and right at Akamaru and he barked. Katana smiled and let go of Kiba with one hand and patted Akamaru and then jumped off Kiba and walked like a normal person.

"Hay, Katana!" someone called ot her and she looked around and saw Tenten, Hinata and Tamari stand together waving to her. Katana looked at Kiba and he cocked an eyebrow. Katana laughed and waved. "I'll see ya later, ok Kiba?"

"Yeah," Kiba said as Katana ran off to the three girls and knocked them over with one hug and they all hit the ground.

"Ow! Katana, gain control over yourself when you do that will you?" Tamari said and Katana smiled at her

"That wouldn't be any fun so, nope!" Katana said jumping up and helped them up and they all talked. Kiba, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru came over. Katana and the girls smiled and turned to face the boys.

"Hey," Tamari said. The boys nodded.

"Hello," Naruto said and nodded at Katana. On the other hand Katana had a wide smile on her face and walked over between Kiba and Neji and put her arms over their shoulders and started walking.

"What is she doing?" Naruto asked watching her and the girls just watched. Katana stopped walking and let go of them and jumped on to their shoulders and sat there with Akamaru in her lap.

"Get off, Katana," Neji growled

"Aww but it's fun annoying you two boys. No one else is interesting to annoy." Katana complained making a puppy pount face and Tenten and Hinata tried not to laugh. Sasuke and Kaya walked over and Kaya cracked up laughed disturbing Katana's concentration to annoy Neji and she fell from their shoulders and hit the ground back first knocking the wind out of her but she bounced back and sat up and waved wildly at Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke!" she put Akamaru down, jumped up and ran over. When she went to hug him Iruka called to them all.

"Ok everyone gather around so we can sort you into your squads!" Katana jumped and ran over.

"Crazy Person."

"You've said that before Kaya!" Katana playfully punched Kaya in the arm and watched as Ebasu walked over to her, Kiba, Hinata and Shino.

"Huh?" Katana said to herself as they walked off with Ebasu-sensei. "Uhh... Pervy-Sensei? Where the hell are we going?" Katana asked looking around as she follow Ebasu and the other three.

"Will you stop calling my that, Katana?"

"Nope, so are we getting put on squads or-"

"Your in your squad Katana." he interrupted.

"MAD!!!!" Katana called running over to Hinata and walked with her while Kiba and Shino walked behind.

"Not her." Shino muttered to himself and kept walking. They made it to the training hollow and Ebasu left them there. Katana decide not to sit still and started running around everything that she could until she ran into Shino and he just looked at her and his bugs started coming out.

"Cool, bugs!" Katana said looking up at bugs.

"Uh... Katana?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Well how should I know... bugs are just interesting at the moment so don't' blame me plus I always wondered what would happen if you put Orochimaru in a ditch with bugs and beared him alive," Katana said and walked over to Hinata. "Shino, your no fun."

"So you finally got here I see." a woman said. Katana and Hinata looked around but couldn't find were the voice came from but Kiba and Shino were looking right at her. She ran at Katana and Hinata and when she went to grab Hinata she jumped out of the way and got behind the boys. Katana moved and grabbed her arm sending the woman to her knees.

"Ok, Katana. You can let go." she said and Katana let go and walked over to the other three. "I'm Kurenai. I'm your squad leader."

"Awesome!" Katana said jumping up and down. Kiba shook his head and grabbed her shoulders and held her down.

"Calm down before you wear me out first." Kiba said as Katana continued jumping up and down.

"Fine." Katana said and dropped to the ground like a stubborn child.

"Can I start now?" Kurenai asked

"Go ahead. I'll try and behave and pay attention." Katana said looking up and her squad leader.

"We'll start by tell me your selves," she said and looked at Katana and the weird look on her face saying she wasn't that interested in this. "I'm Kurenai. Thing's I like and don't like you don't need to know. My hopes for the future are turning you four into great ninja and my hobbies that's a secret."

"Gee, great help there." Katana grumbled and rolled her eyes picking the grass out of the ground. Kiba, Shino and Hinata told about themselves then it was Katana's turn.

"Your next," Kurenai said looking at Katana.

Katana sighed. "I'm Katana Kasuma. Things I like fighting, things I don't like is many. My hopes for the future are to avenge my clan and the village that took me in. my hobbies are running and jumping around and acting like an idiot," she said and lay back on the grass looking up at the sky. "I'm done." she said and looked at Kurenai.

Kurenai blinked and looked at her with confusion but shook it off.

"I'll see you four tomorrow and we'll start your training," Kurenai said and walked off.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Katana asked looking up at Shino, Kiba and Hinata.

"Nothing." Kiba sighed and looked at Akamaru and he barked.

"Ok, I'm gonna go find people the annoy cause I'm bored," Katana sighed and stood up.

"Or you could start training," someone said making Katana jump and she spun around holding her fists up ready to attack. "Wow, calm down."

"Sorry, Tamari," Katana lowered her fists and relaxed a little. "What's up?"

"Just thought you might want to get a head start with training or are you going to annoy everyone in the village?"

"Hmm..... I guess I could give them a rest so... I'll come and get a head start with training. Why are you?"

"Just thought since there's nothing else to do but annoy everyone that you, me and the others could start training,"

"Yay!!!!!!!! Let's go!" Katana jumped and turned nearly running right into Shino. "Opps. I did it again, sorry Shino,"

"Why always hyperactive girls?" he said to himself

"Cause your boring and need people to annoy you so you'll lighten up and have a bit of fun," Katana grinned spinning in a circle and looked at Hinata. "You gonna come, Hinata?"

"Yes," Hinata said quietly

"I can't hear you Hinata, what was that?" Katana smiled playing around

"Yes," Hinata said louder and smiled as Katana tripped over her own feet on prepose

"She can talk loud! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! haha," Katana laughed on the ground and poked her tongue out and Tamari and Hinata helped her up and they looked at the two boys.

"No." Shino plainly said

"Party pooper." Katana grumbled walking over to him and looked right in his eyes. "Lighten up and come, please, Shino. Be fun instead of quiet and boring that could put me to sleep." she complained and he just stared at her.

"It's better when you're not awake,"

"Meanie." she turned to Kiba and Akamaru with a puppy pount. "Please,"

"Uhh....." Tamari and Hinata couldn't breathe not because they were hurt but because they had to hold in the laughter that wanted to just crack cause she was so persistent and wanted to get others there and they needed to somehow get Shino to come or Katana would probably be complaining.

"Please, Kiba,"

"I don't know," Kiba looked at Shino and he had a grin on his face and Kiba just shrugged. "Sure. What else is there to do." Katana jumped up and hit her head.

"Ow! I really gotta stop doing that,"

"Doing what?" Ino called walking over.

"Jumping up and hitting my head on anything around, especially trees. Ow!" Ino, Tamari and Hinata cracked up laughed; Katana made a weird look and cracked up laughing with them.

"You seem to have fun doing that, Katana,"

"I know and I do," she childishly said and looked up at Sasuke standing over her. "When did you get here?"

"Just now."

"Okay.... whatever." Katana stood up and walked away from the low tree branches and ran off to the forest.

"Where are you going!?"

"To train, what else!?" she called back to Ino and laughed running off to find some where to train.

"She is going to be a hand full isn't she?" Kiba asked Sasuke.

"You bet she will, she's worse then Naruto and Kaya put together but that's probably from hanging out with those two so much." Sasuke said and went off. They all ran after Katana and when they finally found her she was throwing her Kunai and Shuriken at trees and jumping around everywhere.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kurenai, how are you?" Kakashi asked as she walked in the door and fell to the lounge.

"A hand full," she sighed

"Why is that?"

"I have Katana on my squad and she is going to wear me out in one training lesson,"

"She can't be that bad, can she?"

"Yes she can, Asuma-sensei. If you put Naruto and Kaya together you have Katana and a very warn out squad leader."

"She will come around, just give her time,"

"And you know anything about time, Ebasu, you couldn't even handle her when she was an Academy student."

"I could,"

"Right-"

"Calm down, all she want's is to be noticed by the other students," Tsunade said walking in.

"What do you mean, Lady Tsunade?"

"Let's just put it this way," she paused looking out the window at Katana go running throw the village in her attempts to train. "She knows what Naruto, Sasuke and Garra and many other's are going through."

"Umm.... I don't get it," Kurenai said rubbing her head still wear out from getting back there and away from her squad.

"Didn't she tell you when she introduced herself?"

"That she want's to get stronger to avenge her clan-" Kurenai looked out the window at Katana running away from a very angry Shino with something in her hand. "She is just like Naruto isn't she?"

"Yes, she is and all she wants it to be noticed,"

"Did she ever try to make friends with anyone?"

"I don't think so but she has a far few now," Tsunade opened the window and could hear everything going on out there.

"Katana, get back here!"

"Not on your life, Iruka-sensei," she laughed jumping roof to roof.

"Katana,"

"What?"

"Get back here!"

"No!"

"You're right she is as bad as Naruto."

"Woo-Hoo!!!!" Katana called and jumped around in circles until she got to them. "Hello there, Lady Tsunade, Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai-sensei how are you?"

"Tired,"

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"I'll try to not annoy you but I can't girante anything."

"Didn't think you could,"

"Kakashi-sensei, where's Kaya, Sasuke, Naruto and_ Sakura_?"

"On a mission, Katana,"

"Aww man... that means no-one to annoy the hell out of, oh well. Bye!"

"Before you go, Katana!"

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei?"

"What are you're hopes for the future again?"

"To avenge my clan and the village that took me in, why?"

"Would there be anything else to that?"

"Just like the knucklehead said. One day I'll be Hokage, and then the village will stop disrespecting me and treat me like somebody. You know, if anyone ever listened to him whenever he yells that out maybe they would understand how hard it is. If you listen to his voice but you know. I'm just like him with that." Katana said and ran off again.

"Did she just say,"

"Yeah, I think she did," Kakashi said and smiled, "Maybe she's right but still I can't help be see the resemblance in Naruto and Katana."

"What do you mean Kakashi?" Asuma asked sitting down.

"You're going to have to figure that out on your own." Kakashi said and left.

"Katana, what are you doing?" Kiba asked walking into the opening of the training field.

"Training my mind,"

"To do what?" Kiba asked the girl with her eye's closed

"To ignore, Ebasu,"

"Why?"

"Cause-"

"Katana, get back to your training," Ebasu said and turned to Kiba. "Hello, Kiba. Kurenai sent me to try and get her to start training early but she won't listen to me. Can you help?"

"Uh... I guess," Kiba shrugged and felt the death glare from Katana burning into the back of his head. "But I can't I need to go meet up with Shino, Hinata isn't up and I didn't think she would be awake at 6 in the morning anyway but no-one normally is." he said and looked at Katana, she gave him a thankful glance and stood up.

"I'll go get Hinata and I'll meet up with you and Shino later, okay?"

"Yeah, later Katana," Kiba said about to walk off, "But where do we meet?"

"Umm... how about we meet at my house, of Kaya's?"

"Okay, later." they went off there own ways and Ebasu fell over his own feet._ 'what is with these kids from team seven and team eight they don't listen.' _he thought sighing.

"Hinata, are you awake?" Katana called from Hinata's window. The curtain opened and Hinata looked right at Katana and opened her window.

"Good morning, Katana," Hinata said

"Good morning, Hinata, how are you feeling?" Katana chimed and sat on the window seal.

"I'm well, Katana and you?"

"Very well, just doing my job of annoying Ebasu-sensei early in the morning and waking him up." Katana smiled and Hinata laughed.

"Katana,"

"Yes?"

"You really are what they say."

"Yep, I sure am. And we are meeting up with the boys' sooner or later so we can go meet up with Kurenai-sensei; you think you can handle a bit of breakfast before that? Or are we skipping?"

"Uh... maybe we shouldn't just incase,"

"Sound's good to me, I didn't really want it anyway," Katana laughed and go inside before she fell off the window seal and fell down.

"Hay, Katana!"

"Huh?" Katana turned and saw the boys. "Hay, what took ya?"

"Shino was being annoying."

"Annoying."

"Kidding, chill Shino."

"Come on, let's go meet up with Kurenai-sensei," Katana suggested. Her and Hinata stood up and walked over to the boys and they all walked off, with katana hanging off Kiba again.

"You like doing that don't you Katana?" Kiba asked looking up at her.

"Yep."

"Haha... you look funny, Katana," Hinata said quietly and Katana smiled with a poke of her tongue at Hinata.

"Thank-you." Shino just walked along in silence as if he didn't know them.

"I'm so bored! What time is it anyway?" Katana complained lying on the ground looking up at the sky where the sun way up in the sky.

"Read the sky that you're looking at,"

"But I can't tell by the sky,"

"Hello, sorry I'm late, I got caught up in time."

"Cool, can we start training now or what?" Katana asked still staring at the sky.

"All right, Katana," she said and looked at her squad. "Lets make this simple, you have to get these bells off me."

"Bells?" Katana asked sitting up and eyed the three bells on Kurenai's side. "Aw man, not this exercise." Katana said and fell backwards in a angel star thing.

"You know what it is?"

"Yeah, because squad seven or Naruto's team had to do it and Naruto got tied to the wood things over there." she said pointing to the tree stumps or whatever they are.

"That's right, Katana, that is what we're doing today."

"Damn it!" Katana hissed under her breath.

"So, all we have to do is get the bells off you?" Kiba asked

"Yes but whoever doesn't get a bell, doesn't get to eat,"

"What!?" Katana snapped up, "Your kidding right!?"

"No," Kurenai said, "You have until the timer goes off to get one off me." Katana got up and Hinata, Kiba and Shino stood in a line with her. "Ready," they got in a position, "Set," they bent their knees ready to jump. "Go." they jumped and disappeared. _Their good at hiding I'll give them that much, but where are they and what are they thinking_? Kurenai thought looking around sharply.

_What is she thinking? She's just standing out there like she's not even gonna try and get the bell._ Kiba thought watching Katana just standing out in the open waiting for Kurenai to see her. Kurenai turned around and looked at Katana.

"Your not very good at this are you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Your just standing out in the open, like waiting for an enemy to attack."

"I'm not, I'm good,"

"Really?"

"Yeah," Kurenai ran at Katana and Katana just stood there, Kurenai hit Katana and smoke appeared and when it cleared up all there was, was a stump of wood. _Substitution Jutsu, not bad Katana, _She thought looking around to see if she could find Katana. Kiba looked around but couldn't see her anywhere not that your supposed to but he seriously couldn't see her, he felt something pull on his jacket and looked to his said and Katana was just lying there with a huge smile on her face. Kiba nudged her and she turned her head and looked at him with a questioning look.

"Katana when did you get there?" he whispered

"Just now, I can hide you know." she said and looked back at Kurenai she was fighting off a Katana clown, Kiba rased a brow.

"What are you doing that for?"

"I'm stalling her, we are a squad, are we not?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with stalling Kurenai-sensei?"

"If I can keep her distracted and we all attack her together then there is a big chance the three of us will get a bell. But if we attack separately like Kaya, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura did then that won't get us anywhere, just get killed or a team-mate killed." Katana said hitting the mark on what the exercise was about. "But we can't get to the others so we have to get their attention to try it out. What do you think?"

"Besides my head hurting, I think it could actually work. You know underneath your crazy, hyperactive, childish self your smart and act like a ninja,"

"Was that meant to be a complement?"

"Uhh... I think so,"

"Well it didn't but I get what you mean. So how do we get to the other two?"

"I don't know."

"Akamaru, could you go?"

"Bark." he said quietly

"Um?"

"He said yes." Kiba reminded her that she use to be able to understand Akamaru and Akamaru ran off.

"Can you help me out a bit here, Kiba?"

"With what?"

"I think she figured out what I was doing," Kiba looked over to their leader and she was standing there looking around again. Kiba made hand-signs and made a shadow clone and Katana did too and they attacked Kurenai together. Katana smiled and nodded to Kiba seeing Hinata and Shino had caught on to what they were doing as Akamaru came running back to Kiba quickly. "Thank-you Akamaru." Katana said and hugged Akamaru and Kiba frowned but she lost balance on her side and fell sideway, basically landing on him. Katana groaned and rubbed her head giving Kiba a little sorry nod. They looked out and saw Hinata and Shino trying to get the bells, Katana jumped and ran out as fast as she could and got behind Kurenai, Kiba followed and helped the other two. Kurenai was hiding out of site in the trees watching them and was impressed by the teamwork they were showing.

"Hold on, stop for a sec," Hinata said and they all backed off. "This isn't her." Katana punched it and it turned into a tree stump.

"Damn it," she growled and ran. The other three did as well and Kurenai had no idea what was going on, she came out and Katana jumped on her back holding her arms and hands so she couldn't try anything smart.

"How did you-" Kurenai started but Katana wasn't listening. Kurenai jumped and kicked Katana off her, Katana hit the ground and got back up. She went to punch Kurenai and she caught it, Katana kicked with one leg and she stopped it, kicked with the other also blocked, she used her other hand and grabbed one of the bells when Kurenai noticed this she made a quick escape and Katana lost a hold on the bell._ So Close, I was so close and I lost it_! Katana growled and get up. This went on for the rest of the day and then the timer went off and she was stuck in a trap hanging from a tree with her arms crossed and was glaring at Kurenai.

Kurenai was huffing and panting and puffed out, "You're smart but you still get stuck in a trap."

"It's not my fault there was a trap here and there was food over there, which I came upon when I was trying to work out how to try and get the stupid bells off you. And I wasn't even trying to take the stupid food!" Katana snapped more to herself then Kurenai but she was hungry so what could you expect.

"Calm down, Katana," Hinata said and Katana looked at her with a why should I look in a nice way. "You'll get to eat, I'm sure."

"Thanks Hinata, that makes me feel so much better. I'm hungry and will someone please get me down from this thing!" Katana growled swinging around on it.

"Sorry, Katana but you have to do that yourself," Kurenai said with a smile.

"FINE!" Katana snapped and climbed up the rope, reached for her Kunai and cut the rope grabbing it and put her Kunai away and climbed up the rope and sat in the tree glaring at her squad leader.

"I know your angry and grumpy but they haven't gotten a bell yet,"

"Uhh... you might want to look again, Kurenai-sensei," Katana pointed to her side and none of the bells were there.

"What did that happen?"

"About five minutes before the timer went off and that's why I stayed in the tree," Katana sighed and jumped down in front of Kurenai and she tied Katana up to the tree stump or training post. Katana was way to tire to fight back so she just sat there quietly and they ate until Kurenai decided to leave for a while. Katana's stomach growled but she had her eyes closed not caring at the moment.

"Katana, here." Hinata said and put her food in front of Katana. Katana opened one eye and saw it then opened the other.

"What are you doing, Hinata?"

"You need to eat so here,"

"But I can't do that, you heard what she had said and I'm not doing it." Katana turned her head away from the food stubbornly but her eyes went back to it and her stomach growled again. "I hate this. I don't want to jeopardise the chances of passing."

_She isn't stupid but she isn't smart, it only seems she is when she wants to be or needs to be but she listening to me_? Kurenai thought watching Katana decline the food in front of her but Hinata finally convinced her and she gave it to Katana and she thanked Hinata. Kurenai appeared in front of the four of them and scared them and started making it look creepy.

"What do you think you're doing, Hinata!?" she asked in a really scary and creepy voice.

"I... I... I..."

"You were what?"

"She was helping me," Katana said and looked at Kurenai-sensei right in the eyes and was a little scared.

"Really? Is that so?"

"Yes,"

"Well I have nothing to say but you have-"

"No matter what happens where still a team," Shino pipped up.

"That's right and we fight together," Kiba added with a growl, Hinata nodded her head and looked back at Katana.

"Anything you do will effect us all but we will stand together no matter what the price." Katana growled and Kurenai-sensei smiled but they couldn't see it. The sky started to clear.

"Well then, I'll have to say... you've passed,"

"What?" Kiba cocked an eyebrow.

"You've passed. You are a great team and you learn faster then most of how to attack, you don't single each other out and you don't attack alone. You figure it out before attacking an opponent and I nearly get tricked out by you Katana but if you ever leave yourself open an opponent will not hesitate to attack you. That was a good strategy you had there, Katana and Kiba. You all thought about it before going for it and found a way to communicate without me knowing."

"So what you're saying is what exactly?"

"I'm saying, in my years here I don't think I have meet anyone or any team as smart as you and Hinata you went against my orders. Any other team would have listen and let their team-mate starve but that just shows me you have a mind of your own," Kurenai paused, "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are skum, but those who abandon their friends are worse then skum... this shows me that you have a mind or your own and will do anything for your friends now if you had left Katana to starve then what kind of friend is that? But anyways contravallations and you'll be going on your first mission tomorrow," Kurenai said and walked off.

"We passed," Hinata said blankly

"Yeah, Hinata. We passed and thank-you," Katana said trying to get to rope un-done. "Can I have a bit of help here?" Shino turned and looked at her and noticed she was still tied up. He took out a Kunai and cut the rope and Katana hit the ground. "Thank-you Shino," she grumbled pulling the rest of the rope off her.

"You okay, Katana?" Kiba asked, Katana nodded and stood up with Hinata and they started jumping around. Kiba laughed and Shino grinned. This was going to be a long life with Katana on their team but they didn't care. Katana turned and looked at them with the biggest smile on her face ever, she knelt down and jumped and hugged Kiba and Shino at the same time. They hugged back then when she got up she helped them up too and ran off with Hinata back to the village and went to get food with Kiba and Shino trailing behind in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

"Katana! Open the door!"

"What?" she grumbled opening it and Kiba ran in knocking her over. "Ow! Geez... are you on something or what?"

"No I'm not but are you ready yet cause we have to meet up with Kurenai-sensei soon."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm packed now will you get off me?" she grunted looking at him.

"Right, sorry." he got up and helped her up.

"Do whatever you want, I'll be back down soon." Katana said and ran back up the stairs to her room. She pulled out her clothes and got changed, quickly brunched her hair, tying her bandana around her forehead, grabbed her bag and went back down stairs while trying to get her shoe on. _Come on get on stupid thing_! She sighed. _Finally_!

"You ready to head off, Kiba?" Katana asked looking at him.

"Yeah, let's get going." he stood up and they left and went to the east gates to the village where Hinata, Shino and Kurenai were waiting for them.

"Yeah, yeah. I know what your gonna say but why are we here?"

"We need to get to the Hokage first, Katana so come on." Kurenai said and lead he team to Tsunade's study.

"Come in," she said knowing it was them and they walked in.

"So what's the mission?" Katana asked right up front, Tsunade laughed.

"Your as bad as Naruto,"

"I know but I don't care. So what is it?" Katana said with a smile.

"You will be taking a very important man back to his village and help him,"

"Take him back," Katana said to herself

"You must protect him and get him there safely to his village,"

"What village is he from?"

"The land of waves, this is a C-ranked mission, this man is a bridge builder and you know the drill,"

"Yes, we know it." Katana said and thought about Kaya and that's first real mission.

A drunken man walked into the room with a bottle in his hand and Katana, literally fell over her own feet.

"This runt is taking me back to my home, I was expecting more," he said looking right at Katana.

"What was that you drunk man," she growled

"And an attitude to, I could just go back without her." Katana clinched her fists.

"I suggest you shut up right now and if you don't I'll knock you out and give you to other ninja that want you dead!" she snapped at him, Kiba and Shino were holding her back by her arms so she wouldn't try and do it.

"Calm down, Katana. Tazuna, these are some of our best ninja at there age and you really shouldn't be insulting them." Tsunade said and walked over.

"I will not calm down until he shuts up!" Katana said throw clinched teeth and Tazuna nodded.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to be so rude,"

"Sure you didn't."

"Katana," Kurenai said and Katana relaxed and nodded her head.

"They will be taking over from here and will get you back to your home, Tazuna."

"Very well,"

"Geez... you don't even sound drunk anymore but I know you are." Katana grumbled to herself and yanked her arms away from the boys.

"We should get going so we don't burn out the light," Kurenai said and turned to the Hokage. "Good-bye, Lady Tsunade." she nodded and they left.

"Isn't this what Naruto wanted to do? Why do I have to take care of _him_?" Katana growled.

"Will you calm down, Katana. This might have been what Naruto wanted to do but they were out on a mission and couldn't take it so squad eight got selected."

"Okay, okay. I get it, quit giving me leathers about stuff I already know." Katana said and walked off ahead of her squad and stop listening to her squad leader.

"So what are you're names youngsters?" Tazuna asked looking at them.

They looked at him then away and Kurenai asked. "I'm Kurenai and these youngsters are Kiba and Akamaru," Akamaru barked in greeting. "Shino, Hinata and that is Katana, she isn't one to get along with everyone very well,"

"I can hear you if you didn't know that and I really don't care who this old guy is." Kurenai sighed._ How did I get stuck with her on my squad? Oh well I guess there was a reason for it, I guess. Whatever it was, what was the reason_? Kurenai thought and Katana slowed down after a while after she had calmed down. _The land of waves, it sound's like it was close to the water village but it most likely wasn't anywhere near it One day, one day I'll find my village and the water village and avenge them_! She thought and decide to concentrate on what she was meant to be doing encase they were attacked.

"Why do I have to be protected by little kids?" Tazuna thought out loud.

"Because these 'little kids' are ninja and could kick your ass," Katana snapped getting very annoyed with his complaining.

"You heard me?"

"Yeah, your talking out loud. Loud enough to alert an enemy and get attacked so shut up or I'll tie you up, tape your mouth and carry you all the way back to the land of waves unconscious," Katana said stopping and turned around. "Got it!?" Tazuna nodded and stood right next to Kurenai seeing as she would be the only one to stop Katana from attacking him.

"Is she always like this?" Tazuna asked Kurenai.

"Yes basically but she can be nice when she really want's to be and gives me a brake once in a while."

"I don't know how you got her on you-" he was cut short when Katana jumped out of site and was right in front of him in seconds.

"Shut up," she whispered and reached for a Kunai. Hinata, Kiba and Shino got ready as well and went to Tazuna and surrounded him. Kurenai was at his side with the other three around him and Katana in front.

"You're a sharp one, girl," a man's voice said and Katana's head looked to her side but nothing was there. "You are very sharp if you were the first to notice."

"Who the hell are you!?"

"Me, you don't need to know,"

"Well then what do you want,"

"Nothing, just a bit bored and saw you walking by so you not have fun." he said and then a group of ninja jumped out of the trees and started attacking them. Kiba, Hinata and Shino jumped away and started to fight, Kurenai moved away and was fighting, and Katana stood there holding the Kunai for an attack. A sharp sound came from behind him and she moved swiftly and knocked the Kunai's off target.

"Damn it!" the man said and ran at her with his sword. Katana put her Kunai away and grabbed the halt of her sword, drawing it from its sheath and held it up in front of her. He struck and Katana moved with him and pushed Tazuna out of the way and she dodged the man's attack and clashed swords with him throwing in a few punches when she could.

"Kiba, are you okay!?" Katana called running up to him and stood back to back with him with four ninja around them.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what about you?"

"Never felt better," Katana said with a huge smile on her face. "Gotta run, have to protect the disrespectful idiot." Kiba nodded and Katana ran off to where Tazuna was standing with two ninja in front of him and his back to a tree. Katana growled as if she was a cat and hit the two ninja over the head with her fists. "Get this, you touch him don't think to live another day." she glared at them as they attacked her again. Hinata was fighting off two of them, Shino as well, Kurenai was fighting off as many as she could that attacked her, and Kiba was doing the same. Shuriken when at Katana without her knowing and they got her in the side. She cringed and looked at them with her blood on them and pulled them out. Kurenai ran over with the others.

"Katana, are you okay?" she asked and Katana didn't reply and was growling. She looked up and all you could see was hatred in her eyes, her teeth clinched together and her hands clinching the halt of her sword.

Minutes went by and they were getting somewhere with this. They were all hurt but still fort. One of the men hit Katana with something and she hit the ground trying to keep herself up.

"Katana!" Hinata called and when over. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, what the hell was that?"

"Poison and its spreading throughout your body. So who knows how long you have to live."

"Damn you!" Katana snapped with a growl, she stood up slowly holding her arm and glared at the man. "I'll kill you if it's the last thing that I have to do!" she sprinted at him as fast as she could with a Kunai in her hand and they started fighting again. Many of the men throwing what they could at them and hurting them as much as they could, Katana was having trouble fighting as well as she could but she still wouldn't give up not on her life.


	8. Chapter 8

They finally did it, Kurenai ran over to Katana in front of Tazuna as she fell to her knees breathing heavily.

"This isn't good,"

"I'm fine, forget it," Katana said standing up and fell back against a tree. "Damn it!" she clinched her fists and slammed them against the tree.

"Katana..."

"No, I won't. I won't give up," Katana muttered and picked her Kunai up and lifted it above her hand and stabbed herself with it. Hinata flinched and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Shino asked, "Idiot."

"Don't think you can count me out. I never run away, I don't give up and I won't hide... that's my nindo... my ninja way!" she said with a small growl in her voice as she looked up at her squad. "Cause I have the same dream as friend of mine, one day I will become Hokage and until that day I won't die or loss to anyone." she said and looked at Kurenai, she had the most amazed look on her face ever._ She is so much like Naruto and she won't give up_. Kurenai thought._ She must have had a hard life as a kid if she is so much like him in every way; she has even given Kiba hope in things. How does she do it and still stay strong_? She sighed and started walking again.

"We must get going," Kurenai said and turned to her squad and smiled as they turned and looked at each other with a surprising spirit.

"Let's get going." Katana said turning to her squad leader and nodded. Kurenai nodded and they started walking. _I'll never lose and I'll never give up, not until the day Orochimaru is gone_! Katana thought and looked at her squad. Her eyes landed on Kiba and she went into deep thought. _Just like then, that feeling just grows but what is it that it is? But I still don't get it, and just thinking if anything happened to any of them it would kill me inside. I guess it's true; you can't live forever if you don't have a reason to live the life you want. If anything were to happen to the leaf village I couldn't stand it. I lost my clan and the village that took me in, I don't think I could handle loosing them all, not again, never again, will I let anyone die even if I have to take their place_! Katana shook it off and when she looked at Kiba again he was looking right at her with sadness in his eyes. _What the? Why is he looking like that_? Katana looked over to Hinata and she fell over her own feet. _Hinata_! Katana bolted to Hinata and caught her before Hinata could hit the ground and held her, Katana knelt on the ground and lay Hinata's head on her lap.

"Hay Hinata, Hinata?" Katana said laying a hand on Hinata's head. "Are you okay?" Kiba and Shino stopped and looked down.

"Hinata!" Kiba said and ran over, Shino ran over as well and that got Kurenai's and Tazuna's attention.

"What's wrong?" Kurenai asked quickly running over to Katana and Hinata.

"I don't know, she just collapsed. What should we do?" Katana said grabbing Hinata's hand and held it feeling her pulse. _It's normal but what could have happened_?

"I don't think we could go any feather tonight if Hinata can't walk,"

"I'll carry her, we have to get Tazuna back to the land of waves and that could take a while. I'll carry Hinata until we have to stop, I don't care how long or far it is, we have to get there and she could be really hurt." Katana said moving and lay Hinata on the ground then picked her up and put Hinata on her back and started walking again. _When did she get so determined and strong_? Kurenai thought as Kiba, Shino, Tazuna and her started walking after Katana. As night started to fall they we're getting tired but Katana was still carrying on with Hinata on her back nearly tripping over her own feet at least ten times. Kurenai sighed. _They need to rest so we can keep going and Hinata needs the rest, as do the others_.

"Ok, we'll stop here for the night so Katana you can put Hinata down now," Kurenai said and sat down.

"Alright," Katana said and slowly put Hinata down up against a tree.

"Thank-you, Katana," Hinata said and Katana nodded.

"It's alright." Katana walked off to find somewhere to sleep and found a river._ It's so peaceful around here, it's like I never left my home_. Katana sighed and sat down. _Home, my clan, Now that's one thing I miss with all I have, I mean the leaf village has been so kind and taken me in but I don't even remember my own clan let alone my mother, father and younger sister or anyone else from there! It's pathetic_! Katana mentally kicked herself in the head but it didn't hurt. She looked up at the moon in the sky. _It shines so bright all the time and yet knows what's going on_. She sighed and closed her eyes lying back on the grass with her hands behind her head.

Kiba was walking around the area they had stopped at and was looking for Katana cause she went missing around 20 minutes ago and decide to go a look for her while Shino, Hinata, Kurenai and Tazuna slept but were still alert for danger. Kiba walked to an open area with a river and walked over to it and onto the dock that was there looking down into the water. _Where the hell did Katana go_? Kiba thought and looked behind him onto the grass and saw something there. He got up and walked over and smiled when he noticed it was Katana lying there in silence. Katana opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times before opening them and jumped when she saw Kiba standing over her.

"Ep... When did you get here?" Katana squealed and jumped up.

"Sheesh... you squeal loud," Kiba said covering his ears and Akamaru whined.

"Sorry, but when did you get here?"  
"Just now, where you asleep?" Kiba smiled trying not to laugh

"Might have been, what's it to you?"

"Just asking cause you didn't come back to everyone,"  
"Opps... haha... must have fallen asleep then... oh well I'm defiantly awake now." Katana laughed nervously rubbing the back of her neck. Kiba and Katana sat down and just sat there looking at the water.

"How can it be so peaceful? I mean, it's always so calm and peaceful even though so much happens," Katana said out loud. Kiba smiled.

"I honestly don't know," Kiba said. Shuriken flow out of the trees and at Kiba and Katana, Kiba jumped up and threw Kunai deflecting them, Katana shivered and jumped up and turned around facing the trees taking a Kunai out. Her eyes flicked from one spot to another looking for anyone, her eyes went over something and went back to it when a Kunai came flying out of there spot. She moved in front of Kiba with her back to the Kunai and took the blow to her spine, as there wasn't enough time to deflect it. Kiba stiffened looking right at Katana standing there strong even threw the pain.

"Katana?" Kiba said grabbing her and pulled her to him and grabbed her sword pulling it out. "Who's there!?" he growled, Akamaru jumped out in front of Kiba and started growling. A man walked out of the trees and into the light, Katana slowly opened her eyes to see who it was and jumped when she knew who it was.

"Kabuto!!" Katana growled standing up and went in front of Kiba still holding her balance.

"So you remember me do you, Katana?"

"You barsted! What do you want!?"

"I have simply come to get you,"

"For what!?"

"Orochimaru,"

"No."

"Come with me now, Katana,"

"NO!"

"Do it or I'll kill your little friend here," he said and dragged Tazuna in front of him.

"Don't you dare!" Katana growled reaching for her sword from Kiba, and he handed it to her.

"I dare," he said and pulled his hand back holding a Kunai and brought it down.

"You Barsted!" she yelled running at him with all the speed she had. _What is with this girl, one moment she's yelling and screaming at me then the next she's protecting me. What is going on with her_? Tazuna thought as Katana disappeared out of site before he fell to the ground. Katana was holding Kabuto back with her sword at his throat and arms stuck to his side with her legs wrapped around him.

"How did you?"

"None of your concern now what do you want with me cause if you didn't notice I don't need you around right now and I thought I got rid of you!"

"For a while but you don't need to know why I'm here but I do have to go so I'll see you again." he said and transformed into a log.

"Damn it I hate that guy!" Katana hissed and landed in a crouch on the ground. Tazuna got up and walked over to her.

"Thank-you," he said and held a hand out. Katana looked at his hand and shook her head standing up.

"Don't worry about it, it's what I'm here to do and what I have to do. If I just let you get killed then I shouldn't even be hear. If you ever heard: in the ninja world, those who brake the rules are skum, but those who abandon their friends are worse then skum... and I would never do anything to hurt my friends or my village." Katana said and walked over to the river and onto the dock. "You should get back to the others before you get caught again." Katana said not looking back. Tazuna nodded and ran off. Kiba blinked and walked over to Katana and stood next to her.

"You change mood really fast,"

"Yeah, I know but I don't see a problem with that cause it just makes everyone wonders what I'm thinking and wonder who I am cause they don't know a thing about me. They just think of me as nothing and that's why I'm so much like Naruto." she said and turned to Kiba. "Kabuto is right about me though, about what he said all that time ago,"

"About what?"

"That I don't understand anything about what ever he was talking about but I don't see how it would matter anyway cause I never learnt anything about it. The most pathetic thing is I don't even remember my family and friends from my clan or the village." Katana said and sighed. Kiba thought for a moment then turned and stepped toward her and hugged her. Katana stiffened when Kiba hugged her and was quite shocked but she ignored it and hugged him back laying her forehead on his shoulder while hugging him as much as she could. She started shaking from the cold braze and Kiba pulled her to him making her worm instead of let her freeze. When Katana stopped shaking and let go of him, Kiba was still hugging her but she didn't seem to really care. She looked up at him and stood up straight. Kiba loosened his grip of his hug on Katana and looked down at her. She was looking up at him with somewhat happy eyes. Kiba sighed. _What was I thinking back then she..._- he started to think leaning down and hugged her to him again in a rather tight grip but not tight enough to hurt her, he rested his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes and she was beyond shocked at the moment. _What is it about Katana that makes me like her so much? I don't know but I won't let anything happen to her on my life if it comes down to it_. Kiba thought and leaned in and kissed her. Katana was now completely and utterly stand. _What the? When did he ever..._? She thought. There was a small bark from next to them and Kiba pulled away and looked down at Akamaru still hugging Katana. Kiba looked at what Akamaru was looking at and so did Katana and she went stiff, as did Kiba. _Shino!?_ They thought at the same time jumping away from each other and Katana slipped on the dock falling into the river and just stayed in there with her head under the water and swam under the dock and came up getting air and Shino walked over to Kiba and they looked over the edge but couldn't see her.

"Kiba, what are you doing?" Shino asked turning back to Kiba.

"What do you mean, Shino?" Kiba asked looking away from him.

"You know what I'm talking about, Kiba, so what are you doing?"

"Nothing,"

"You just kissed her, how is that nothing?"

"Okay, so maybe I did, what's the big deal?"

"Why did you, Kiba?" Shino asked broadly having fun while doing this.

"Because..."

"Why?"

"You don't need to know."

"Kiba, I'm stuck with you and her on this squad so why?"

"That's not my fault,"

"Just tell me will you,"

"Because... I... well... I... might... kind... uh... umm..."

"Kiba, what the hell's gotten into you all of a sudden? Your a blabbering idiot, now,"

"You really want to know, Shino?"

"Yeah, so what was that about?"

"I really like Katana,"

"Okay, since when?"

"Since the first time I meet her and she started up at the Academy with us,"

Shino blinked, he was getting a headache from knowing what Kiba was talking about.

"And you know something?"

"What?"

"She isn't that much different from that knucklehead, Naruto."

"Really, how is that?"

"You'd have to find that out yourself but she isn't that different from any of us in the leaf village." Kiba said and Shino rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. He had a major headache now but decided to leave and think about it before he started asking any other questions and really knocked himself out. _He really likes me? Ever since I came to the village? And started at the Academy?_ Katana thought about it and looked up at the moon from where she was._ So that's what it is and what Kabuto was talking about. Well even though I might not know much about this stuff I know that what Kiba feels isn't pathetic or pointless. It takes a lot of guts to do that to anyone and talk about it, I know that much._ She sighed and looked back at the water._ But why me_? Akamaru jumped into the river and started looking for Katana but couldn't find her and wend under the dock and found her there. He pounted and got Katana's stanchion, she smiled and swam over to him and patted him, he barked and got out of the water. Katana sighed and swam from under the dock and into the open air and looked up at Kiba standing on the dock. She smiled and swam to shore and Kiba helped her out. When Katana put her foot on the ledge it slipped and she lost her grip on his hand and started to fall back in but Kiba grabbed her arm and pulled her up knocking them both to the ground.

"Owchy's," was the first thing to come out of Katana's mouth but she opened her eyes and looked at Kiba and quickly jumped off him. "Sorry and thank-you." she said standing up and helped him up. She shook her head and water went everywhere and fell backwards onto the ground holding her head ready for an incoming migraine. After a few minutes Kiba helped her up and they walked back to the others and Shino was still awake sitting near a tree.

"Hay, Shino," Katana said and sat near Hinata and was a bit drier from the walk back but was still soaked.

"Did you have a nice swim?" he said a bit amused.

"Yeah, it was great," Katana rolled her eyes and glared at him. "Maybe you should go in next time!" she growled at him and sat back, closed her eyes and fell asleep. Shino and Kiba followed not long after.

"Katana, wake up. Katana!" Kurenai-sensei called right in Katana's face but she didn't seem like she was going to wake up.

"What else can we try-" Kurenai-sensei jumped out of the way when Tazuna threw a stick at Katana. "What are you doing, Tazuna?" Kurenai-sensei looked at Katana and she was holding the stick between her index and pointer finger in front of her face. Her eye's slowly opened as she yarned and dropped the stick on the ground.

"What was that for, Tazuna?" Katana mumbled looking up at him and rubbed her eyes and stood up, stretching. "Are we continuing now?"

"Yes but we couldn't wake you up,"

"Well I'm up so let's go." Katana said and Hinata smiled walking off with Katana as they talked and played around while Kiba, Shino, Tazuna and Kurenai trailed behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a few days and they were still travailing but had, had no trouble so far until today. Katana, Hinata, Kiba and Shino were talking amongst themselves while walking while Kurenai and Tazuna talked. A group of ninja were hiding in the trees waiting for them to get there. When Katana ran off and started doing something without any of them knowing the ninja jumped out and attacked.

"Watch out!" Katana yelled running and jumping behind Tazuna taking the blow to her stomach and pulled it out.

"How did we not notice?" Kurenai said to herself and they all started fighting.

A few hours later they were still fighting while protecting Tazuna. Kurenai was fine, Hinata was struggling, Shino was doing okay, Kiba was alright but Katana could hardly stand on her own two feet while standing in front if Tazuna protecting him from harm. Two large shuriken went at Katana with chains attached to them. Katana froze to the spot with her sword held up in front of her, patting heavily, trying to get air into her lungs. Shino noticed this and threw a couple of Kunai pinning the chains to trees and the shuriken stop and crash into the ground. Katana breathed quicker then she would normally do. She closed her eyes and took in a long deep breath of air before opening her eyes again with a new look in them. A look of determination, strength and fury, she took in one more breath before skidding on her heels and ran for the large shuriken. When she got to them she grabbed them and threw them back at the men as she went running round and nearly crashed into a man standing there with a huge metal sword on his back with a hand on the halt of it.

"Who are you?" Katana asked wanting to just ran but she wound never do that.

"Why would you want to know girl?"

"What's your name?"

He sighed. "Zabuza,"

Katana's eye's widened. "Your kidding right?"

"No, do you know me?"

"No but I'm sure a friend of mine does," Katana said backing away slowly.

"Really and who would that be?"

"Um... I don't know... I just think I might have heard your name around."

He glared at her and at her bandana. "Your from the leaf village?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I hate that village!" Katana went stiff. He hated the village? Now that wasn't a smart thing to say.

"And why is that?"

"I have my reasons,"

"Reasons! Everyone has their reasons for things and what are you meant to be a ninja from the village hidden in the mist or something like that!" she growled. He grinned.

"Your not to bad for a Genin,"

"What about it?"

"You even guessed where I was from."

Katana stopped and looked at his bandana. _Gee... that was a lucky guess I didn't even notice that before. _She thought and started walking backwards again. She quickly turned and ran back to the others as five ninja jumped out in front of them.

"Kakashi-sensei, Kaya, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura what the heck are you doing here?" Katana said and Kaya turned and looked at her.

"Hay Katana, where just doing what we were sent to do. Hunt down the merciless killer Zabuza Momochi and looks like we came the right way. By the way hi everyone!" she said the others and Tazuna was confused.

"You might want to continue on with what you were doing and get Tazuna home. We can take care of this guy and his little friends." Kakashi-sensei said and Kaya went back to what she was doing.

"Okay, bye!" Katana said and her squad went on and left Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Naruto, Kaya and Sakura to deal with Zabuza and the others.

"No, you don't!" one of the ninja growled and attacked Katana from behind. He grabbed her and held a Kunai to her throat.

"Mmmm...." Katana mumbled into his hand.

"What was that?" he said moving it.

"I said... Let me go you bloody skum!" she growled starting to kick her legs around. Hinata stopped and turned around.

"Katana!" she called and the rest of the squad and Tazuna stopped. Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and Naruto were fighting Zabuza while Kaya and Sakura were fighting the ninja. Kurenai-sensei turned around and looks at Katana trapped and Hinata running over to Katana to help.

"Hinata!" Kurenai-sensei called but Hinata didn't hear her. She put her hands together and concentrated.

"Byakugon." she said and opened her eyes. She ran straight at them and skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" Katana asked her quietly. Hinata didn't answer and the ninja wasn't paying attention to Katana anymore so she slowly and quickly got out of it and ran to Hinata. Hinata did a little nod and ran at the ninja and started to fight, hitting his Chakra points.

"Katana, are you alright?" Kurenai-sensei asked running over with the others.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No harm done. I don't think." Katana said the last part to herself. She lifted a hand to her throat and felt it but nothing was wrong. Katana breathed in and closed her eyes, she heard something from behind her and clinched her fist spinning around and hit them square in the face. She opened her eyes and looked down at the ninja.

They glared up at Katana and she just grinned. "I thought you ninja were supposed to be good," she commented, "I didn't think you could get hit that easily." she tried not to laugh at it.

"Yeah, yeah, brat!" they growled to their selves and got up. Out of nowhere a hole army or large group of ninja jumped out but only went running at Katana, Kaya, Sakura, Hinata, Kurenai-sensei and Tazuna not caring about the boys that were there. Two of the men went for Katana and she ran for it in the opposed direction away from her friends and ended up at a lake._ A lake, just at the right time when I need one,_ Katana smiled and turned as four ninja jumped out, who were after her. Katana clapped her hands together and made hand-signs.

"Water style: Ice dragon!" she called and a huge dragon came out of the water and moved around, when the ninja went at her, she smirked and the dragon went at them. One of them got hit and taken into the lake with the dragon. The other three moved out of the way and when the dragon was gone they sprinted at her. _Oh-no_! She thought. _This isn't good, damn them_! She made more hand-signs and dodge the Shuriken thrown at her. "Multi shadow clone Jutsu!" she said and multiple clones of her appeared confusing the ninja as she attacked them. _Ok, time to try out this special technique of mine_! Katana thought putting a hand at her side open and facing the ninja and the other in front of her face with two fingers pointing to the sky and her eyes closed. She stayed like this for a few moments until a aqua blue-green light started appearing in a ball in her hand.

Kiba was fighting off ninja helping everyone but soon noticed that Katana was gone and had knocked the guy out then ran off in the direction her could hear loud noises. He ran until he saw four ninja attacking a girl and knew it was Katana. He stayed in the trees just encase she would need his help while fighting off other ninja. All her clones had been taken out and now there was only her and two ninja, they looked at each other then at the ball of Chakra in her hand but ran at her anyway. Katana snapped open her eyes and went into a sprint toward the guys with her hand to her side and called out. "Armato Sumorata!" when she got in close range she hit one of them and the other got behind her and stabbed her with a Kunai, she whined but stayed focused until it had taken effect on the guy and the other guy had moved away and thrown a few Shuriken at her and got her in the back, legs and one of her arms. Kiba saw this and went running out of the trees and over to her and before she hit the ground he caught her and the ninja attacked her and Kiba. Akamaru growled and sprinted at the guy and started attacking him. Taking out one of his legs and arms so he couldn't do anything. Katana tried to sit up but when she did she fell back again. _What did he do to me_? She thought to herself and looked at the guy and his smug grin.

"What's so funny!?" she growled trying to sit up again and managed to this time.

"Nothing, just blocked off Chakra points in your body with my Kunai and Shuriken," he smirked as Chakra started to flare off the Kunai in her back and the Shuriken in her.

"Ahh... Damn you!" she hissed grabbing her right arm as it started to shoot pain throw her body again like it did a year or so ago._ Damn it, what is it with this stupid pain striking me at times when I need to be consecrating the most and getting memories or peoples voices and all_! She growled in her thoughts and that same chain of voices came back to her again. _'Katana you need to calm down. One day you will meet a boy and won't ever know till the time in your life. You have someone else there.'_an older females voice rang in her head _'when I grow up I want to be just like you, Katana!'_ a little girl smiled _'__you can win if you put your mind to it and when the times are hard you will have others that care about you and one will like you more then a sister or friend and you will never let anything happen to any of them. We love you Katana.'_ a male said hugging his eldest daughter. _I still don't get it but I think they might have been talking about Kiba but what's with the pain coming from my arm_? She sighed and tried to ignore the pain but it only got stronger. _Damn it_! She growled and fell to the ground still holding her arm._ Why can't I get rid of it_!? Kiba looked down at Katana and grint his teeth. The guy grinned and got up and started walking over. Katana could hear the footsteps and opened her eyes after a few moments. Akamaru growled at the guy while standing in front of Katana in an attempt to protect her. The ninja pulled out his sword and held it up over Kiba's head and brought it down. Katana jumped and pulled her sword out throwing it over his neck with her arms about it and her holding the blade with her other hand, the guys sword clashed against hers and she held it there even though the blade was cutting into her hand. Kiba looked down and to his sides, Katana's arms on ether side of his head and her sword above his neck with her in a lying down yet sitting position. Something dropped onto his neck and he lifted his hand up and wiped it bringing it back down and looked at the red liquidly stuff, then he knew it was Katana's blood. He looked up to one side and saw her hand under the blade of the sword but it was up right instead of being on it's side to block and was cutting into the palm of her hand. He looked back at her and her eyes were clinched shut and her teeth grint together, her sword was shaky as are her hands.

"Just put the sword down girl," the guy growled pushing harder.

"Not on your life," she breathed in and opened her eyes. "There is no way that I will do that."

"So you would do this just to protect this boy?" he laughed still putting more pressure onto her hands. "Just give up and take it."

"Never," she growled out. "You just don't get it do you!?"

"Get what?"

"You don't even understand what your saying. Giving up is one of the worse things you could do, it could cost you a friends life or your own. That's not the way of a ninja," she paused drawing in air. "If you ever knew what it was like then maybe you wouldn't be telling me to just give up and let someone close to me die. If I did that I wouldn't deserve to be called a ninja. Cause you know what?"

"What?" he smirked trying to keep the blade pushing down on hers but somehow she was pushing his away.

"Understand this," she paused as a tear fell from her eye and she kept pushing her blade away from Kiba's neck even though she had blood dripping from her hand. "One day I'll be Hokage, then the village will stop disrespecting me and treat me like somebody, somebody important. I never go back on my word and I never run away!" she growled pushing his sword away and him backwards as she got to her feet. Kiba was sitting on the ground behind her amazed at her. "Don't think you can count me out. I never run away, I don't give up and I won't hide!" she growled and ran at the guy with her sword and her hand to her side with blood all over it from her sword.

_What is it about this girl that makes her so strong and yet when she's hurt she will still fight_!? The ninja thought fending off her attacks.

Kaya and the others were getting some where in this and were winning. They had injuries but could still fight and wouldn't give up. Kakashi had been hurt and Tazuna was in hiding so he wouldn't get involved in any of the fighting and they could do their job. Tazuna was looking around and noticed that two of the Genin who were protecting him had disappeared and he decided to go find them without getting seen, seeing as these ninja wanted to kill him and he went off to look for Katana and Kiba.

Katana had managed to knock the guy unconscious for a little while but he woke up again. The other three had ether run away or were still knocked unconscious from earlier. Katana put her sword in its sheath and made hand-sighs as he ran at her again and the aqua blue-green Chakra became a ball in her hand again and she ran at him. He had his sword out and held in front of him as he ran. Katana went straightforward and held her hand to her side until she was in front of him and held her hand at his stomach with the point of his sword only inches away from stabbing her in the stomach. When she hit him with all she could and her Chakra ran low tiring her out he fell to the ground letting go of his sword and the Chakra took effect on him. Quickly burning him on the inside and slowly melting him on the outside. When it was done Katana smiled and fell backwards onto the ground breathing heavily trying to take in the air. Kiba walked over to her and knelt beside her.

"How are you?" Katana asked breathlessly.

"I'm fine but I should be asking you that," Kiba said and Katana sat up and started coughing.

"I'm fine, I think I might have just over used my Chakra a little," she smiled and fell back again breathing unevenly.

"A little? Katana. You mean over used it a lot." Kiba laughed and Katana lightly hit him in the arm.

"Okay, okay. I over used it a lot but it was worth it, especially to protect one of my closed friends!" she smiled and sat up grabbing her arm again as it send pain throw her body again. _Not this again_! She sighed and looked up at Kiba, who was looking back down at her. Katana blinked and looked over to the water where the three guys walked out and took one look at her then bolted off and away as far as they could. She smiled and lifted her hand above her head and looked at the really deep cut one her palm from her sword with blood still dripping out of it but it was drying quickly stopping the blood from coming out anymore. She sighed and dropped her hand to her side and looked back at Kiba. _Again I've gotten myself into a bad situation to protect someone and still come out of it alive but as long as Kiba and Akamaru are okay then I don't care_. She smiled to herself and sat up. Kiba had a small smile on his face and leaned down to Katana and yet again Katana was utterly and completely confused but soon knew what he was doing. Kiba leaned right in still looking into her eyes and kissed her again and hugged her to him but this time Katana hugged him back and closed her eyes. _I might not get what any of this is but I sure as hell don't care anymore, they can say all they want about me but I know I have people who care so stuff them_! Katana thought and the males voice came back to her mind. _'you can win if you put your mind to it and when the times are hard you will have others that care about you and one will like you more then a sister or friend and you will never let anything happen to any of them. We love you Katana.'_ a male said hugging his eldest daughter. Katana felt hers and Kiba's heart miss a beat and his grip tighten on her and hug her closer to him. Katana knew what was going on but didn't know what to do and she was in shock. She heard footsteps coming their way and stop not to far from the trees. She guessed Kiba heard it to cause he pulled away and looked to the side a little then back at Katana with a small smile on his face. Katana looked around Kiba and went stiff._ Oh shit! Did they see that_!? She thought and nudged Kiba a little and he looked and clinched his fists. _Damn it, this isn't good and it won't end well ether_! He thought with a sigh. He let go of Katana and she slowly moved away from him and watched the people standing there. Kaya and Naruto didn't seem to care while they rolled around on the ground cracking up laughing, Sasuke stood there with his hands in his pockets just looking at them not caring at all, Shino was cocking an eye brow at the two of them, Hinata, Tazuna and Kakashi-sensei where dumbfounded and Kurenai-sensei was lying on the ground with a hand over her head like she had just had a bad nightmare or had a major migraine. Sakura. Well Sakura wasn't taking this two well and looked like she was going mental.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sakura asked trying not to yell. Everyone looked at each other then at Katana and Kiba and Akamaru but they weren't there. "Hay, where did they go?" they all shrugged and went to find them meanwhile Kiba, Katana and Akamaru were hiding under the dock near the lake watching everything that was going on with their friends and nearly cracked up laughing at Sakura's reaction. Kaya, Sasuke and Naruto walked over to the dock and sat on the end of it with their feet over the edge. Katana smiled and slowly swam over to them and stoped behind their feet.

"When did they get together?" Kaya asked out loud.

"I don't know but that was funny!" Naruto said starting to laugh again. Katana smiled and grabbed his feet pulling him in and went under the water and went back over to Kiba and Akamaru.

"Naruto, you're not supposed to fall in, you idiot," Kaya laughed.

"I didn't fall in, I got pulled in!"

"Sure you did, who could have-" Kaya started but cut off when she went into the water pulling Sasuke with her by accident. Katana held her breath watching them fall in the water and growled at Naruto but she couldn't help but laugh when Kaya started swim chasing Naruto around. She went under and popped up behind Sasuke a little away and cracked up laughing. Kiba shook his head and swam out as well getting up on the dock and sat there watching.

"You know you two never seem to get any less funny!" Katana laughed out looking at Kaya and Naruto who stoped and looked at her.

"Katana!" Kaya said and Katana swam off under the water and up behind Naruto.

"Yeah?" Katana said and watched Kaya turn around and swim at Naruto. Katana smiled and went under the water and transformed into another Naruto dragged him under and a few moments later came up at the same time looking at each other and both looking like idiots.

"Witch one's, Naruto!?" Kaya said and looked at Sasuke and Kiba sitting on the dock watching and they shrugged. "You two are know help at all." she growled and they grinned. Katana was acting like Naruto but went into uncontrollable laughter and change back into herself and flouted to the shore, got out and run and sat behind Kiba and Sasuke and they just looked at her then back at the water and Naruto who was very dizzy right now, Kaya hit him over the head and got out after Katana and sat with them and finally Naruto got out and just lay on the dock with his eyes closed.

"Hay, Katana?" Kaya asked

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your hand?" Kaya took Katana's left hand with the really deep cut on the palm from her sword.

"Nothing, just got cut is all while fighting," Katana said taking her hand back and looked at it them put it in her lap.

"Katana, what happened?"

"Just like I told you, I cut myself when I was fighting. It's know big deal,"

"What's it from?"

"My sword," she said and looked away and into the sky.

"Your sword! How did that happen!?" Naruto pipped in jumping up.

"Do you really need to know, cause it's nothing that impotent," Katana grumbled closing her eyes and a few moments later they snapped open. "All that we need to worry about is getting Tazuna back home and to his family." Katana said and sat up with a sad look in her eyes.

"Katana, are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, just getting lost in thought is all, come on lets go find everyone else." Katana put on a brave smile, stood up and helped the others up. Naruto was running around with Kaya after him and Sasuke not far behind them, Kiba next to but behind Sasuke and Katana was trailing behind them all not paying attention to where she was going. Naruto ran back and grabbed her shoulders bringing her out of thought and she was looking at a big thick tree trunk. "Thank-you," she said and moved away from it and walked over to Sasuke and Kiba to make sure she really didn't run into anything or fall off a cliff walking behind everyone. They walked back to where they got attacked and surprisingly Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Tazuna, Hinata, Shino and Sakura were there and as soon as Sakura saw Katana and Kiba she ran over to them and pulled them away. Sasuke shook his head and sat down with Kaya and Naruto and the others.

"What is it, Sakura?" Kiba asked pulling his arm away from her and crossed them.

"Are you two-" Sakura started, Katana yanked her arm away from her and hit a tree and it was the hand with the cut on it.

"Nothing is going on, it's none of your business and you don't need to know anything about it! So just shut up, butt out and stay the hell out of my life!" Katana snapped and walked away and continued to where she was going before they got attacked.

"Did she just?"

"Yes, she did and she really doesn't need you interrogating her," Kiba said with a sigh.

"Uh... did she hurt herself earlier?" Sakura asked looking at the tree.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause well there's blood on the tree her hand hit," Sakura said pointing at it. Kiba looked at it and turned to where Katana walked off.

"She's crazy." Kiba said and ran off after her leaving Sakura very confused and Kaya, Sasuke, Naruto, Shino and Hinata walked over.

"You really should learn to stay out of other peoples business, _Sakura_." Kaya growled at her with her arms crossed in front of her.

"What do you know anyway,_ Kaya_!?" Sakura bit back.

"I know a lot more then you do about, Katana, so I suggest you just stay out of her way and leave her alone unless necessary!" Kaya growled putting her arms to her side and clinched her fists. Sasuke and Naruto grabbed her arms and stopped her from lunging at Sakura.

"Really, and how much do you know about her? That she's still a child that has nothing. Yeah, I know that much. She doesn't have a clan or family, she's an outsider, an outcast, she's nothing but a worthless little-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!" Kaya yelled with tense mussels. "You don't know anything about Katana or how to be a human being! If you knew anything you would know when to keep your mouth shut! If you knew anything about her you wouldn't be here bad mouthing her! If you knew anything about her or the others then maybe you would have friends! But no all you can seem to do is sit around brushing your hair all day and bad mouth someone else who could have just left you somewhere to die but saved your life at the cost of her own! Maybe you should try getting off your ass and train like everyone else does instead of paying more attention to boys and your hair and stop bad mouthing everyone! Get the hell over yourself and shut the hell up!" Kaya snapped as her voice started to get cocky. "You don't know the first thing about Katana and you serenely don't know the first thing about anyone in the hidden leaf village cause if you did you wouldn't be here bad mouthing a girl who lost everything when she was five and then again at ten! You wouldn't be bad mouthing her if you know anything about her or anyone else in the village that have lost everything in there lives! You wouldn't be talking about her like you are!" she paused taking in one huge breath. "Listen here, Sakura, if you ever bad mouth my best friend and sister again... I will kill you!" she said in a very threatening and foxes like growl. Sasuke and Naruto had loosened their grips on Kaya's arms as they listened to her snap at Sakura and if they could they would help but they knew this wasn't their place to do anything although they knew exactly what Kaya was talking about. Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei were astonished at what was going on and speechless none-the-less. Kakashi-sensei stood up and walked over to the Genin.

"Sakura, what is this that you are talking about?" Kakashi-sensei asked kneeling down to her height.

"What are you talking about Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked in her innocent voice.

Kaya growled shaking violently ready to smash Sakura's head into a tree.

"Why did you say such things?"

"I..." Sakura couldn't finish as she hit the ground.

"Who did that?" Kakashi-sensei said and looked up and there herself Katana was standing her fist's clinched and her nails digging into her hands, teeth grinding making clicking sounds and was giving her the promising death glare and her eyes had a bit of red in them.

"When did you get here?" Kaya asked and looked behind Katana and Kiba was holding both her arms so she couldn't do anything else.

"Just got here, but since when could Katana run so bloody fast?"

"Fast? What do you mean fast?" Sasuke asked looking at Katana and her red and blue eyes filled with pain and hatred. "Did she hear what Sakura said?"

"I'm guessing so cause otherwise what other reason could she have to do that,"

"She could have just heard me yelling at Sakura and figured out what was going on," Kaya said in her crackly voice.

"Katana?" Kiba said and she turned her head. "Did you hear what, Sakura said?"

"I didn't," Katana said calming down and he left her go. "Sara did."

"Sara?" Kurenai-sensei said, "You mean the Jaguar inside you?" Katana turned and looked at her and nodded and looked back at Sakura. "Your just lucky I won't let her take over and knock you senseless and leave you out here to die, because I'll tell you this," she paused, "I might be an outsider or an out cast to you but I don't care what you have to say. You have no idea how hard life is, Sakura. You don't know what it's like to lose your entire family and friends just in ten years on life or trying to get half way across this place is like. If you think it's so easy to live like that then why don't you try changing lives with one of us for a few years then maybe you'll understand what we go through every single day in our lives," she sighed blinking back a tear that wanted to fall from her eye. "Why do you think Naruto is always trying so hard in his training and always doing the wrong thing?"

"I don't know," Sakura, said holding her back as she sat up.

"Well let me just put it this way to make it easy for you," she took a breath in. "He has nothing and is trying to get somewhere. All he want's is to be seen and heard and not get pushed around and ignored by the village just because of what, the nine tailed fox inside him did! Well if you ask me, that's the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my entire life! It makes me sick to just think about it and having to go through that same punishment and cruelty as he does," she looked at Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei. "I've said it before and I'll say it again; Just like the knucklehead says. One day I'll be Hokage, and then the village will stop disrespecting me and treat me like somebody, somebody important. You know, If anyone ever listened to Naruto whenever he yells that out maybe they would understand how hard it is. If you listen to his voice but you know. I'm just like Naruto with that. So for once in your life, Sakura quit thinking about yourself and think about others who put your life before their own. I know Naruto would do anything to protect his friends and village and if I ever could I would go back and do that for my clan and the water village but I can't, all I can do is move on and help anyone else that I can in life." Katana sighed and turned to walk off as a tear escaped her eye. Hinata was shocked but also happy. Naruto was stand and blinked a few times before it got to his head and he looked up at Katana facing the other way and Kiba was hugging her, they really didn't care so what would it matter. Sasuke, Kaya, Shino, Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei and Tazuna were speechless one because they didn't know what Katana was talking about but two because they did but they never really thought to listen to things Naruto said and now Katana had opened their minds and understood why Naruto always yelled it out, why he always stayed strong, why he never did anything but try his best to get to where he was now, Katana had opened their minds and just told it how it was. She didn't want anything more then to just get respect and get treated like somebody and just have a family to care for her and others to listen and all. Kurenai-sensei sighed and walked over to Katana and Kiba. She rested a hand on Katana's shoulder and in seconds flat she was sitting on the ground, hugging Kurenai-sensei around the waist, crying into her and breathing heavily. Sakura slowly go up and went over to Katana.

"Katana, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Just leave her alone, you've done enough damage for one day." Kaya said and knelt beside Katana. Naruto and Sasuke went over and sat with her. Kakashi-sensei tapped Sakura on the shoulder and they went off to talk away from everyone.

"Katana, are you okay?" Hinata asked, Katana looked up and at her friends and nodded a little as fresh tears started falling. She breathed in and wiped them away, shaking her head to get it out of her mind. "What are you thinking about that you keep getting distracted and nearly crashing into everything?"

"It's nothing,"

"Katana, it's always something so what is it?" Kaya said with a hint of a weird look on her face.

"Okay, you really want to know?" they all nodded. "Fine, I've been thinking about my clan and the water village and trying to remember my family but even when I do I never see them."

"What do you see, Katana?" Naruto asked sitting down next to Hinata.

"I see my clan getting killed in front of me and I can hear them crying for help and the people who did it laughing. Then it goes to the village but I can't see anyone cause the whole place is on fire and I just stand there watching it burn to the ground and that same laughter echoing through the village," she said sadly and looked away from everyone and to the sky. "But I just stood there and watched them burn to the ground and my clan get saluted right in front of me. I didn't do anything to save them!" she growled at herself and got up and lost her footing and fell, Kaya and Hinata quickly moved and caught her. "Thank-you." she barely said over a whisper.

"Don't worry about it but how are you meant to go on if you can't walk?"

"I will and I can, I'm not staying here and I'm not getting carried." Katana growled and grabbed a tree branch near her pulling herself up and leaned against the tree. She looked at her hand with the cut on it and glared at it and grabbed the branch with her hand and tried to pull herself up with it.

"Katana, what the hell are you doing!?" Sasuke snapped up as she pulled herself up onto the branch and grabbed the next one using her feet to help her up.

"Climbing,"

"With your hand that got cut?"

"Yeah, of cause. It can't do anything so why should I care." she said and jumped on the branch she was on and used both hands to grab the next one and pulled herself up, once her feet were on it and stood up and kept going up the tree. They all looked up the tree but they couldn't see Katana anymore, as she got higher up.

"Katana, come back down!" Kurenai-sensei called with a hand over her eyes looking up. Katana didn't reply as she was climbing, when she got to the top she grabbed the trunk and held herself to it. She could see for miles up there and there was a group of ninja heading their way. Katana clinched her teeth together and looked down but jumped. Sakura looked up into the tree and saw something coming down, she looked closely at it and her eyes went wide.

"What are you doing!?" she yelled as Katana started to come into view of everyone and they all moved out of the way. Katana landed on a branch and looked down.

"Nothing but we might want to get going,"

"Why is that, Katana?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Because there's a group of ninja heading this way and I don't think their friendly." Kurenai-sensei nodded and got up, as did everyone else. Katana stood up on the branch and started running throw the trees with them on the ground. _Could that be Orochimaru's followers or just another group of ninja that think we have something they need_? Katana thought looking out at where the group was.


	10. Chapter 10

They had been travailing for a few days and had finally made it to the land of waves. Kakashi and squad seven decided to stay with them cause they wouldn't have anything better to do and squad eight needed the help. Katana had been a lot better after telling them about what was on her mind and was talking to them more. Sakura wasn't as bad as she was those few days ago and was being a lot nicer cause she was talking to them more. Tazuna was relieved to be back home and alive. All in all everyone way getting along really well but Sakura was still being annoying over Kiba and Katana kissing.

"Sakura, will you just get over it already cause you don't need to know!" Katana growled slapping her forehead. "Ow! I really gotta stop doing that." she muttered the last part.

"But you two-"

"Just give it a rest before I really do have to knock myself out and throw myself over the edge of the bridge just to not listen to you go on about something that doesn't need to be told," Katana huffed with a growl and stopped running and started walking throw the streets of the village with the others and looked at all the shop things. They walked all the way throw until they came to a house near the water. Tazuna opened the door and walked in and they followed slowly.

"Tazuna, your home!" a woman called running in and hugged the man. He laughed and hugged her back.

"Yes and thanks to these ninja from the leaf village I'm alive." he said and turned to them. Naruto was looking around in amusement, Sasuke just looked at the house, Sakura was studying the house, Kaya fell to the ground a lay there with Katana and Hinata, Kiba and Shino stood there watching everyone and Kakashi and Kurenai went over to the women.

"Hello," Kurenai greeted

"Hello," she replied

"I'm Kurenai Yuhi, I'm one of the Jounin from the leaf village." she said and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, Kurenai," Kurenai-sensei nudged Kakashi-sensei.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake," he said and rubbed his arm. Katana took one look at him and started laughing. Kakashi looked back and looked at her.

"Nice to meet you, Kakashi and who are these young ones?" she asked turning to the Genin and Katana shut her mouth.

"These are two of our best squads from the leaf village all though they can be a hand full." Kurenai-sensei said and Katana started at her, Kurenai-sensei just smiled back.

"Ah... and what are their names?"

"Um... Kakashi you can go first," Kurenai-sensei said and smiled at him. Kakashi-sensei sighed.

"This is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Kaya Haruta." he said and they nodded as he said their names.

"Alright... This is Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru, Shino Aburame and Katana Kasuma." she sighed and they all nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you all, I'm Tsunami and this is my son Inari," she said as a young boy walked into the room. He looked at them and walked off again. "Inari,"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to say hello?"

"Hello," he said and turned back to them and Katana smiled.

"Hay, Nice to meet you Inari. I'm Katana," she said and walked over to him. "I know you probably don't really want to know me but I would love to get to know you." she smiled and stood up again and turned to his mother. "It's a pleaser to meet you Tsunami and I'm happy to meet you." she said and bowed a little with a smile.

"It is a pleaser to meet you too, Katana." she smiled and turned to Inari, who was just looking up and Katana like she was crazy. "Inari,"

"It's alright, I'm use to the weird looks off people," Katana said and turned back to Inari and nodded then turned and walked out the door.

"Is she always like that?" Tsunami asked very confused

"Not always, she can be a pain but she's a good girl you don't need to worry about that." Kurenai said and looked out the door as Katana turned the corner and went to the dock near there and sat down. She turned back to the others and Kaya got up and walked out nodding to Tsunami then left.

"What go it in to them?" Tazuna asked tripping over his own feet and hit the ground. Hinata and Sakura went over and helped him up then walked away.

"I don't think anything is wrong with them," Kakashi said catching on what was going on. "They just change moods a lot." he rubbed the back of his head. The Genin looked at each other and left to find something to do.

"Katana are you alright?" Kaya asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine just thinking." Katana said looking up at Kaya with a smile. "But I am a little worried about Inari, it's like he's just not in it with everything and I plain to find out why," she said and pushed herself off the dock into the water and went under for a few moments and came back up to see them all there but just started swimming around.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked sitting down.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Swimming," Katana said and went under again.

"Why?"

"Cause I'm bored, this is fun and it's hot."

"Okay, you just get more weird as the days go by," Kaya said and shook her head.

"What and you don't? You can't deny it so give it up." Katana smiled poking her tongue out at her. Kaya grinned and jumped in after Katana and they started chasing each other around. Hinata and Sakura shook their heads and sat down watching the two of them go crazy.

"Are you sure your even ninja's?" Kakashi asked from behind them with a grin.

"Yep! Just a ninja still in the Academy!" Katana laughed pushing Kaya under and jumped out of the water, shaking her hair. "It's fun around here plus I don't have to put up with Pervy-sensei all day!" she laughed and Kaya pulled her back in. "Hay!" Katana said when she came back up and glared at Kaya.

"Yes? Oh did I pull you in? Sorry," she laughed and started to climb out.

"No you don't!" Katana said and pulled Kaya under with her.

"I see what you mean, she must be a hand full for you Kurenai,"

"You bet she is and she can be worse then this but at least she's happy," Kurenai-sensei sighed watching the two girls play around like children still in the Academy. "It's a good thing they didn't get put on the same squad."

"That's not funny, Kurenai-sensei!" Katana whined grabbing the edge of the dock as well as Kaya and pounted. Kiba tried not to laugh and helped Katana out of the water and Sasuke helped Kaya. They got up and walked over to Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei with unnoticed grins on their faces.

"Yes girls?" Kakashi-sensei asked as Kaya and Katana walked behind him and Kurenai-sensei.

"Have you ever went swimming Kakashi-sensei?" Kaya asked him and he nodded.

"Katana, what are you doing?" Kurenai-sensei asked as Katana pushed her to the edge of the dock.

"Nothing," she said and her and Kaya pushed Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei in to the water and fell back laughing their heads off at them. Hinata and Sakura looked at their sensei's and started laughing as well.

"What's funny?" Tazuna asked walking over.

"Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei," Katana laughed taking a deep breath. "Went splash into the water!" she cracked up laughing even more just at thinking about it.

"What?" Tazuna asked very confused.

"They pushed us in," Kurenai-sensei said from her floating position.

"Oh," he said and looked at the two laughing girls. "Did they now," Katana and Kaya stoped laughing and looked up at him, jumping to their feet right away and ran behind Kiba and Sasuke.

"What the hell are you hiding behind us for?" Sasuke asked and Kaya poked her tongue out at him. Sasuke sighed and picked her up and walked to the edge of the dock.

"Hay, what are you doing, Sasuke, put me down," she said grabbing his neck.

"Putting you where you were," he smiled and started letting go of Kaya.

"No way, if I go you come with me." Kaya said and grabbed on tighter.

"Really?" Sasuke let her go and she pulled him in with her when he tried to stay standing and water went all over everyone.

"KAYA!"

"Yes?" Kaya asked popping her head up from under the water and Sasuke came up pushing her under and she pushed him off her and come up. "Oh, sorry." she said and smiled.

"That's one in," Kakashi-sensei said and turned back to Katana and she was sitting up in the closet tree near her and looked down at him.

"I'm not going in there again and you can't make me!" she poked her tongue out and climbed another branch when Kiba got to her.

"I'm not climbing this tree to get you, Katana," he puffed and sat there.

"Good cause I'm not going down."

"You will." he said to himself and stood up. He forest his Chakra and waited till Katana decided to climb up again and ran up the tree getting above her and pulled her up and hugged her to him so she couldn't run.

"Damn it!" Katana growled and glared at him. "I hate you, Kiba!"

"I know, and so do I." he smiled and jumped off the tree. Katana clinched onto him and he landed on the dock at the very edge with half his foot over the edge, Katana grinned and moved toward the water sending them both into it and right next to Kaya and Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei were a bit away from them but still got splashed again.

"Katana!" Kaya growled and glared at her.

"Too bad for you, you did that to them but I was in the tree. Haha!" Katana laughed and went under the water and swam off somewhere.

"Where the hell did she go, now?" Kaya growled but spun around when something went under the water and what she saw was Katana leaning on Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei pushing them under, when Kakashi-sensei went to grab her she jumped on Kurenai-sensei's back and held on to her neck with her legs around her waist like she was getting a piggyback.

"Wee!" Katana cheered as Kurenai-sensei tried to get Katana off her back. "You know, you Jounin aren't so bad to annoy but it's more fun annoying the hell out of Pervy-sensei, haha!" Katana laughed and got off Kurenai-sensei's back and jumped on the Kiba's and he didn't do anything but Katana was happy just there.

"Pervy-sensei, who's that?" Kakashi-sensei asked Katana in a questioning way. Katana smiled.

"Pervy-sensei, Ebasu-sensei. He's a perv and it's fun to annoy him and everyone else around," she smiled and looked over Kiba's head and him in the eyes. "And it's fun hanging of your back cause you don't do anything." she laughed and clung on even tighter like she wasn't going to get off him. Kiba sighed and went to the dock pulling himself and Katana out of the water, when he got out he sat on the dock and fell backwards to lay on his back. "Ow, Kiba!" Katana growled and glared at him. "I hate you so much, you meanie!" she said and tightened her grip on his neck and waist. He grabbed her arms around his neck and tried pulling them off.

"Damn you have a tight grip," he said to her and she smiled and loosened it a bit so he could breathe.

"I know... but it hurts." she smirked and just lay there but her legs got tired so she let go of his stomach and lay them on ether side of him but still kept a grip around his neck so he couldn't run away.

"Damn it," he muttered and tried pulling her arms off his neck.

"I don't want to let go!" Katana whined and wrapped her legs around him again. Kiba sighed and tried to stand up.

"Katana, get off me,"

"No." she grumbled and held tighter.

"Kaya, will you get off of me!" Sasuke growled trying to get Kaya to let go of his neck so he could get out of the water.

"Nope," Kaya said in a very childish voice.

"Are you insane?"

"You bet I am but I'm not the only one," she grinned at looked at Katana still holding Kiba to the ground with him lying onto top her trying to get free of her grip around his neck and stomach.

"I see what you mean,," Sasuke shook his head and got out of the water with Kaya dangling off his back.

"So what are we meant to be doing here again?" Katana asked getting a little bored.

"Helping Tazuna,"

"Yeah, and we have, haven't we?"

"Now, now Katana no need to be so rude," Kurenai-sensei calmly said and Katana stared at her.

"Well what else do I have to do? And I'm not being rude, he started it in the first place."

"What are you on, Katana?" Naruto asked walking over.

"What aren't I on, Naruto?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked,"

"Right, I'm not on anything but you, I'm not so sure about you," she joked and lightly hit his arm after letting go of Kiba and he jumped up and ran.

"Uh…. Right," he said and backed up to Kiba. "What's up with her?"

"How should I know?"

"I don't know," Naruto said and went quiet.

"Well if you have nothing interesting for me to do then I'm going to look around the village," Katana said walking off. "Later." And left in a flash.

"Is it safe for her to be going anywhere by herself?" Shino asked looking at Kurenai-sensei.

"I don't know but she will be fine for the day." She walked off and back to Tazuna's house with Kakashi-sensei, Tazuna, Shino, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba. Kaya stood back and waited for them to leave before running off after Katana into the village to find her.

Katana was looking at all the shops and at everything almost crashing into a few things like shops and buildings but missed them. She walked all the way to the entrance to the village and looked around for something to do for a few hours or so. There was nothing for her to do so she walked out of the village and to the bridge that was getting rebuilt. She walked around the edge of it and looked over the edge of it at the water underneath. One of the men working on it walked over and tapped her on the shoulder she turned her head.

"What are you doing here, young one?"

"I'm bored and have nothing to do, except annoy everyone but there's no-one to annoy except Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei but meh," she said and continued walking around the edge of it looking really bored.

"Well, why not help while you're here?"

"And what would I be doing? Cutting something up or what?" Katana sarcastically retorted.

"If you want you can help me,"

"And what are you doing?"

"I need to carry this stuff over to the end of the bridge down there," he said looking to the end of the bridge.

"Sure, I'll help," Katana said and got off the edge of the railing and walked with the man and carried what she could.

Kaya was looking for Katana when she finally saw her she disappeared again but went towards the bridge and Kaya decided not to follow thinking Katana needed time to be alone and think over things. She walked around and came to a Ramen shop and seeing as it was way over time for her to eat she went in and took a seat.

"Can I please get a bowl of Ramen," Kaya said in a sweet and innocent voice. The man turned around and nodded and in about a minute Kaya had a bowl of freshly made Ramen in front of her. She thanked the man and got the chopsticks and started to eat her Ramen, then payed for it and left to go back to Tazuna's house and back to the others to tell them where Katana was if they needed her help or anything but she took her time cause she had all day to waist.


	11. Chapter 11

That night they all had dinner. Tazuna, Tsunami, Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei talked. The young Genin talked among themselves every now and then but otherwise were quiet and Inari was silent through the whole meal. After dinner, Katana, Kaya, Hinata and Sakura went upstairs and got ready for bed. And so did the boys.

Once all the girls had fallen asleep Katana slowly and quietly got out of bed and went to the door. She looked back at them and opened it, closing it behind her. She went down stairs without a sound and looked around at everything. She gave a small sigh, went back up and got dressed then as fast and quietly as she could ran out of the house and out onto the dock then walked to the water were it was still getting dark but it was close to morning and she hadn't slept a wink. She sat on the dock thinking. _I wonder how long we will be here for and what we are __really__ meant to be doing here cause we returned Tazuna home safely so what now_? She slowly got up and started walking out of the village to the unfinished bridge, looking over the edge of it thinking still.

Suddenly, a few bars of metal came flying at her. She moved and dodged one of them, jumped over the other then more came and she couldn't dodge or jump over them. She clinched her teeth and grabbed the halt of her sword, pulled it out and held it in front of her body in both hands. They came at her fast and she moved a bit with her sword at the metal and cut right through it and the others. She ran back for the village as fast as she could but know she wouldn't be able to run that fast. She stopped and put her sword in its sheath and turned back around. Katana closed her eyes and clapped her hands together, making hand-signs. _Release_! Katana thought. The person pursued Katana. Katana could feel the presents of the person and jumped aside when she heard a whistling sound from their weapon. Her markings that wear on her chest started to glow down her right arm; she clinched her teeth and opened her eyes as the light subsided. They jumped out at her with a huge sword in hand and nearly cut Katana's right arm off, she was surprised by it a screamed a little but quickly got her poster back and glared at them. She reached for her Kunai pocket and grabbed one, putting in front of her like Sakura does to protect herself, ready for a fight.

"Now, now. I'm not here to fight just tell me where Kakashi Hatake is and you can live." they said.

"Yeah, like in hell I would ever tell you where he was, who are you!?" she demanded.

"Who are you?"

"Answer the question,"

"Zabuza, now who are you?"

"I'm not telling you,"

"You will,"

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing but did you check on your boy friends before you ran off?"

"What did you do to them!?!?" she sneared and walked closer to him.

"Nothing as of yet now where is Kakashi?"

"Like I said, I'm not telling you plus you're a rouge ninja so you have no right to tell me what to do!" Katana snapped at Zabuza. He growled and ran at her with his sword unsheathed. Katana moved so quick he was at a loss when she back armed him into the side of his head; knocking him to the ground with so much force it cracked the ground.

"You little..." before he could finish she went down on him and punched him in the stomach, jumping back up to her feet and ran into the dark where he wouldn't find her._ If this guy's supposed to be some kind of S-ranked ninja, he sucks at it_! Katana thought with a laugh. A couple of Shuriken came from behind her getting her in the shoulder. She pulled them out and threw her Kunai at that spot and heard a small gasp. She grinned to herself and moved away from that spot. As she ran she ran into something or someone and she fell to the ground with a small thud.

"Ow," She said silently to herself looking up at the person there.

"What are you doing out here?" they asked in a slight laugh.

"Uhh….. Who are you?" she shook her head and stood up with help from the person.

"You really are an idiot sometimes, Katana," they said and Katana cocked an eyebrow. "It's Kaya, if you forgot."

Katana laughed nervously. "Oh… right." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

Kaya laughed. "You can be a serious idiot sometimes,"

"I know, but what can you expect," Katana asked standing up and dusted herself off. "Oh yeah and some weirdo guy is after me cause I won't tell him where Kakashi-sensei is,"

"Weirdo guy? Who's that?" Kaya asked with a cocked eye brow.

"Um... he said his name was Zabuza, I think." Katana thought about it and snapped her fingers. "Yeah, that's his name, Zabuza."

"Zabuza? Never heard of him... wait a sec," Kaya paused and thought about the day she and squad 7 started helping squad 8 with their mission. "We ran into him the day we started to help you with this mission,"

"Oh great, He is a total weirdo." Katana sighed and turned around looking in the direction she came and ran right into Kaya. "Hold on! Did any of the guys come out with you or were they all still asleep in bed?"

"Um... I didn't see any of them come out after me but I came out one, cause you disappeared and two, one of the guys walked past the room so I followed them and found myself out here, why?"

"Crap!" Katana cursed and started looking around with sharp eyes. "And why because he asked if I checked on them, so I think he might have done something to them but I don't know but if he has then I'll rip his throat out with his own sword." her eyes snapped over to where she came from and out came Zabuza holding his sword out to them with something in his arm.

"I told you, watch your friends," he said and the sun started to come up and they saw Sasuke struggling to get out of his grip.

"Put him down!" Katana snapped clinching her fists.

"Why?"

"I'm telling you to put him down!" she glared at him and Sasuke even stopped struggling and looked at her. "Or would you rather lose your life cause I'll gladly take it from you!"

"So you kill in cold-blood,"

"No but I will if I have to, now... Put Him Down!!" she screamed in a growl and her Chakra flared off her with so much force it almost throw Kaya backwards but she stood there, squinting her eyes with her arm over her eyes.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Do it." she said in a low threatening growl daring him not to listen and he didn't. He put his sword back on his back and pulled out a Kunai putting it to Sasuke's throat. Katana clinched her teeth and her fangs grow going over her bottom teeth. She closed her eyes and after a few moments reopened them and looked right at Zabuza. Her eyes were flashing with a fiery red. Kaya sighed and closed her eyes making hand-signs. Zabuza looked around the area they were in then back at Katana and everything around them way turning dark blocking out the new light of the day. Her Chakra was the black and dark blue with red but she took control over it and told the Jaguar to back off and stay out of it and let her fight so the Jaguar did and would wait till Katana let her out to play. Kaya stood there with her eyes closed and she was relaxed with her hands in that one position. Katana put her hand out to her side with held her hand like there was a ball there. Zabuza growled and throw Sasuke to the side into a thick trunk of a tree and ran at Katana. She looked right at him and smirked, it went from ear to ear. Katana moved her arm across her face when he lifted his sword and let it fall for her arm but missed it. She closed her fist and swiftly moved punching him in the face, sending him backwards into a tree and he jumped up and ran at them. Kaya opened her eyes and grabbed her bow and an arrow off her back, firing it at Zabuza just missing him by a millimetre.

Zabuza glared at her and ran at the both of them and then a boy walked into the darkened area and ran at them from behind. Kaya jumped behind Katana and their Chakra collided making a kind of barrier around them as they watched the two.

"Haku, what are you doing?!" Zabuza yelled to the other person but they didn't answer only looked at Kaya while making hand-signs and Ice mirrors came up around them. Katana was on the out side of it and growled, glaring at Zabuza, who had a grin on his face. Sasuke was shaking cause when he had been where Kaya was now and she would need help but he couldn't do anything but as soon as the mirrors got put up the came crashing down. Their Kaya was standing with a ball of Lightening in her hand pointed at Haku shaking with fear. Katana grinned and hit Zabuza with the halt of her sword jumping back next to Kaya. They looked at each other and nodded. They went back-to-back, closed their eyes and made similar hand-signs. Their eyes opened dancing with triumph.

"Twin Fire Demon Jutsu!" they called as a blazing red Chakra flared around them and two large cat demons came out of it. One went at Haku and the other at Zabuza both with blazing green eyes. They tried to dodge the attack but the demons split and attacked them from both sides. Kaya and Katana smirked keeping their eyes closed. Sasuke was stunned at how much power these two girls had and how well they could use it but he could use his great. Well that's what he thought. The demons went crashed down on the two then disappeared showing Zabuza and Haku on the ground but they got up and went for the girls. They growled and made their own hand-signs.

"Twin Fire Dragon Jutsu!" Kaya yelled in a growled.

"Water Style: Ice Dragon Jutsu!" Katana yelled in a grow at the same time and two great Dragons appeared. The Fire Dragon had piercing green eyes and the Water Dragon had icy blue ones. Haku jumped in front of Zabuza and took a blow from Katana's Ice Dragon and hurt him really badly. Katana cringed at it but watched Zabuza and both the Dragons attacked him at the same time when he dodged Kaya's first Fire Dragon the second one came from his other side and Katana's Ice Dragon went at him from above with Kaya's other Dragon on his other side and a row of trees behind him. When it cleared up Kaya and Katana fell to their knees looking at Zabuza getting up again and they growled.

"What does it take to kill you!" and slowly breathed in and out watching him.

"You can't kill me, you're to weak. Your just little kids, you can't beat a Jounin like me," he laughed.

"Your no Jounin, Your just a filthy rouge skum with nothing but your dried cold-blood stained hands!!" Katana snapped clinching her fists and Kaya concentrated again.

"You observe a lot don't you?"

"What of it!"

"Just you wouldn't be so bad to have around," he grinned and ran at the two girls. They jumped up and Kaya turned around but was still behind Katana. Katana had her hand to her side again and her hand looked like it had a ball in it this time a bright aqua-blue-green ball appeared in it. Kaya started to make a blue Lightening ball appear in her hand but Katana's Chakra flared off it and hit Kaya. Kaya made a slight sound of pain and Katana's Chakra stoped as she spun around and looked at Kaya.

"Oh My God! Are you okay!?" she snapped. Kaya looked up at her with a small wear smile and nodded.

"I'm fine, are you?"

"Yeah, but.. SHIT... I just burnt you!" Katana growled and put a hand on Kaya's stomach. Zabuza smirked at ran as fast as he could at the girls. When they didn't notice him he grabbed his sword and swang it at them. Katana just moved her hand away from Kaya and them Zabuza's attack cut Kaya across her stomach and Katana across her back, making Kaya lean forward and Katana arch her back backwards. The girls looked up and glared. Katana looked back at Kaya and she nodded. They slowly got up and looked at Zabuza with Katana on Kaya's right side and Kaya had her left hand out to the side with the blue lightening appearing and Katana with her right hand out to the side and the bright light appearing again.

"Armato Sumorata!" Katana screamed and the ball of light went as bright as the sun in her hand almost like it would cover her in the light and it had bit's of lightning sparking off it in green, the ball was a aqua-blue, it had blue fire flaring off it and the ball itself was water.

"Lightening Flame!" Kaya screamed as well in a growl and a brilliant bright blue light shone in her hand with Lightening sparking off it everywhere. Zabuza ran at them again with his sword in front of him and both the girls put their hands out in front of them, pulled their arms back stepped forward with one foot then when he got close enough they put their hands flying out in front of them slamming them into his stomach and their attacks clashed together sending all three of them flying but their attacks demolished Zabuza but they went flying into trees, getting knocked out and Sasuke to. He was absolutely amused at these two girls but was knocked out when they went flying backwards. Kaya was thrown against a tree near Sasuke but Katana went even further backwards she was throw near a river on the other side of the trees right onto the bank.

"Hey Kiba!" Kurenai-sensei called from the door and walked in waking the boys up.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kiba asked rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Do you know where Sasuke, Kaya and Katana are?" Kurenai-sensei asked worriedly.

"No, Why?" Kiba asked letting it sink in then he jumped out of his bed and looked at Sasuke's then ran to the girl's room and Sakura and Hinata were they're looking around in a horrified manner.

"Let's go," Naruto said and ran past them. They all got ready and went down stairs were Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari.

"What's wrong?" Inari asked looking at the very worried group.

"Katana, Kaya and Sasuke are missing," Kakashi-sensei said slowly and Inari went stunned and thought about the first time Katana walked in the door with her hude smile on and how nice she was to him and remember what her was told about her. He looked up at them then at him mother and grandfather.

"Can I help look for them?" Kiba looked down at the boy and then looked back at the other tow.

"Yes, of cause Inari but will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine, mother," Inari said and went back up stairs and got ready.

"You should stay with Kakashi-sensei, Kid," Kiba said and Inari looked at him, he was about to glare at him but thought about it and smiled instead and he knew Katana liked this guy somewhat.

"Let's go," Naruto said and they all ran out the door with Inari on Kakashi-sensei's back looking for the three missing Genin. They ran all the way to the forest and split up. They all went into the forest looking for them and Kiba split and went looking for any kind of source of water.


	12. Chapter 12

"Kaya, Sasuke, Katana!" Sakura and Hinata called looking around but got no reply. They kept looking for a few hours or more till Inari called out and they all when over to them. They looked at the ground with Kaya and Sasuke knocked uncourteous. Sasuke was fine but Kaya had the gash across her stomach and a small burn mark there but other then that she was fine. They looked around them but Katana was nowhere to be soon and come to think of it nether was Kiba.

"Hay, where did Kiba go!?" Sakura said out loud looking around and Naruto put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well if Katana's not here then maybe she's somewhere else and Akamaru picked up on her scent and they went to find her," Sakura sat down with them and they took care of Kaya and Sasuke.

Kiba and Akamaru were running for at least an hour or so before they come to a river in a clearing. They ran to it and out onto the grass looking around. They saw something near the bank of the river and walked over looking at it. Kiba bent down and turned in around.

"Katana!" Kiba said in astonishment and moved his hand from her back looking at it and the red blood on his hand. "What happened?" he looked around to see if anything was around but no one or thing was there. He signed and sat down next to her putting her head on his lap looking down at her. After a few minutes or as it seemed hours Katana started to steer and moved off his lap and went into the water and moments later she jumped out of the water wide wake and alert looking around then at Kiba and blinked.

"Uh... when did you get here?" she asked sitting down looking around.

"A long time ago, what happened to you?"

"Um... nothing,"

"And that's why you have a gash down your back with blood coming out of it?" Kiba said sarcastically. Katana put a hand on her back and looked at her hand in front of her then made a guilty smile.

"Got into a fight with an idiot, ran into Kaya and she helped me, Sasuke was out as well but I don't know when they come out." Katana said knowing exactly what she was going to get asked next and continued. "Zabuza Momochi attacked me cause I wouldn't tell him where Kakashi-sensei was and then we started to get into a fight then I ran into Kaya when I was running, and Zabuza attacked both of us we fort. Haku come out of nowhere and was fighting us as well so we fort both of them and I..." Katana trailed off and her mind went back to it and she held back the tears wanting to fall. No even after one second did she feel Kiba hugging her and she just curled up hugging him as well.

"Why are you so scared?" he asked looking down at her and she looked up at him and sighed.

"He said something before all the fighting that scared me and also made me really mad." Katana said and looked at him then at the water flowing past her feet in it.

"And what was that?" Kiba asked pulling her into his lap, hugging her around the waist with his chin on her shoulder.

"He asked me if I checked on you guys before I left, and I said what did he do with you, he said nothing as of yet..." she said and looked at him as he lifted his chin up and looked at her in a questioning way but was really shocked when she turned around in his grip, hugged him around the neck and kissed him knocking him to the ground with her on top of him on her knees and elbows. Kiba blinked but shrugged it off, closed his eyes and pulled her right to him making it impossible for her to get up and run for it at any point.

"Ow!" Kaya grumbled rubbing her head while slowly opening her eyes and looked around her and to her side where Sasuke sat awake talking to everyone. "What happened?"

"You should know that seeing as you knocked yourself out with your Chakra but we don't know where Katana is but we guess if the force was that much she's somewhere out there," Sasuke said and helped her up and Kaya blinked then remember what had happened.

"Oh yeah that, oh well... plus Katana can take care of herself though she does have that gash across her back,"

"Across her back!?" Inari yelled and ran over to Kaya. "Is she okay,"

"Hay, calm down, kid. Katana will be fine she knows how to handle herself and how to deal with things, don't worry she'll come back and talk to you again." Kaya reasoned him and gave him a small hug and he did to.

"Are you okay?" he asked and Kaya looked at her stomach.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, it's just a cut nothing serious." she smiled. Naruto walked over to her and said in her ear.

"As you say," with a laugh and walked off away from her with everyone, Kakashi-sensei help her up and her and Sasuke walked together near Kakashi-sensei as they looked for Katana, Kiba and Akamaru.

"What the?" Kiba blinked when Katana moved away with her eyes still closed but when she was a fair way away from him she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What?" Katana asked blankly trying to get up then realised Kiba still had a tight grip around her so she couldn't get up.

"What was that about, Katana?" Kiba asked still holding on and looked at her.

"What was what all about?" Katana asked innocently getting onto her elbows again.

"You know what I'm talking about," he shook his head slightly, slowly sitting up holding onto her and she grabbed onto his shoulders when he suddenly moved then relaxed and looked at him with a rather guilty smile across her lips.

"Well... I don't know... I just kinda did it," Katana said silently looking away. Kiba smiled and hugged Katana again and Katana went stiff. She slowly turned her head to the side and looked at Kiba. She sighed at how calm and peaceful he looked. Katana looked around and laid her head back on Kiba's shoulder looking at him as Akamaru walked over and barked a little, Katana smiled picked him up and put him on her lap patting him and he lay happily. They were quiet for a few minutes then the trees started to rule and Katana jumped up and pulled her sword out holding it in front of her. Inari ran out of then and Katana dropped her sword and to her knees when she saw him crying running to her with his arms opened. He ran as fast as he could and tripped on his own feet. Katana automatically put her sword in it's sheath and jumped so the ground in front of Inari and hugged him as tight as she could and he did to her crying into her top. Katana was making soothing noises to calm him down and it worked then a few moments later Kaya and the others walked out and looked at them. Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei walked over to Katana and was about to ask her something but she looked up at them with a stay quiet or he'll start crying again look and they stepped away and went over to Kiba and Akamaru and the others follow while Katana sat there with Inari trying to calm him down. After a few minutes Katana slowly walked back over to everyone with Inari in her arms fast asleep hugging her. She looked at them and her sensei's nodded and in a flash she was gone.

"Where's Katana going?" Hinata asked looking at where Katana was just moments ago.

"She took Inari back home and he wasn't going to let go of her any time soon so she had to go with him unless she tried to give him to one of us but I don't think he would have let go of her," Kurenai-sensei said with a sigh.

"What is it Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba asked looking at her and she gave a small smile.

"It's just," she started think on how she would say this. "She's changed since she became a ninja and is well uh...."

"What, sensei?" Kaya asked looking up from the ground that she was staring at.

"I don't know," Kurenai-sensei said. "She has a dream and is willing to give up everything to get there but she also lets herself get hurt at the rist and safety of her fellow ninja."

"But that's what behind a ninja is about, isn't it?" Naruto asked really confused. Kurenai-sensei looked at Kakashi-sensei and he sighed.

"Yes Naruto it is but..." he went into everything and explained it all to them pointing out things they hadn't noticed of forgotten.

"So your saying she might leave the village?" Sasuke said making sure he had everything straight.

"I'm not sure but..." Kakashi-sensei started but was cut off by a girl from behind Sasuke.

"That's what he is saying Sasuke," she sighed. "I might leave at one point in my life here at the Leaf Village and go find the reminders of the Kasuma clan and the Water Village that took me in." Katana sadly said and everyone snapped up looking at her.

"But you can't!" Kaya complained and jumped up.

"It's what I have to do and I'm sorry but that's not going to change, It's going to be the

Hardest thing I ever do in my life and I don't what to but I have to and I have things to sort out with some people." Katana said in a really sorry sad voice with a hint of anger but not towards her friends.

"Come on, youngsters. We should be getting back,"

"Yeah, but there's a problem," Katana said sounding a lot more angry now.

"What is it, Katana?" Shino asked standing up.

"The village was attacked while we've been out here." she growled a little and walked back to the trees bringing Inari, Tsunami and Tazuna out of them with a few others.

"What?"

"I'm going back, Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei I need you two to stay and take care of these villagers. No-ones been killed or anything but I need you's to take care of them." Katana said and looked at them.

"Katana, what are you going to do?"

"Something I should have done years ago," she said and jumped off. Kaya looked at the other Genin and they all went after Katana.

"Katana!" Kaya called but Katana kept running as fast as she could and Kaya sighed.

"Can any one catch up to her?"

"How should we know?" Naruto said and looked at Katana a few metres in front of them and looked at everyone.

"Kiba, can you catch up to her and stop her?" Kaya asked looking at him and he blinked at her.

"I'll try," he said and ran off after Katana and only just caught up to her before she could reach the end of the forest.

"Katana," he said and she looked at him with hard and cold eyes with a soft look. He could see her fear and sadness. "is it them?" Katana nodded and stopped turning around to their friends and closed her eyes wishing they had stayed with Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei.

"Katana, who is it attacking?" Sakura asked.

"The Akatsuki," Katana said simply and looked at them all landing on Sasuke who wasn't looking very happy. "What is it Sasuke?"

"Nothing,"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Just..." he told them all about it and Katana was the first to jump up and disappear out of site and at the village. And they heard her scream out.

"Pein, Get your ass out here now!" Katana looked around and she could hear that same laughter from her dream. She grint her teeth and clinched her fists.

"Well, its about time you showed up, Demon." one of the voices said as they walked in front of her. Her light blue Chakra flared off her hands and she punched then in the face.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" she growled glaring at them.

"We have reasons."

"Let me guess looking for me to get the demon from within me, well today's your lucky day cause I'm here so come and get it!" Katana sneared and got off them as 8 other ninja walked out.

"Well that's a relief I was getting tired of looking for you," a girl said and flexed her hands.

"Don't hurt the girl, Konan." Pein said and walked over to Katana. "Well it's been a while,"

"Yeah, well I finally know how I can kill you," Katana said looked up and him and turned her head away from him.

"Oh yeah, is there any Itachi's around?" she grinned.

"What do you want brat!?" Itachi said and walked over to her.

"Oh I don't want anything to do with you but I know someone who would love to see you again,"

"And who would that be?"

"You should know him, I mean after all he is your younger brother from the Uchiha clan witch you slaughtered!" she spat watching his face carefully changing emotion.

"You know, Sasuke?"

"Yeah and he would love to see you again." Katana said and next thing she could hear birds but knew it wasn't real birds when a lightening blue light shone from behind her and Sasuke ran at him elder brother.

"You little..." Konan started but Katana was gone within a second. "Where did she go?"

"Look up," Katana said, Konan looked up and saw Katana there but something was majorly wrong with her. She had red eyes and a wicked grin across her face with blood running down her arms and along her back.

"What the?"

"Oh that, its nothing just Zabuza's mistake." Katana said and pulled her sword out with it right at Konan. Konan moved out of the way, when Katana landed she looked up in a flash as the fish like guy swang his sword. She moved to the side as it slammed on the ground where she had been a heartbeat ago. She glared at him and ran right at him with her sword ready to kill him. He moved out of the way just in time and Katana's sword just cut him in the side she stopped and spun around.

"So how do you know it was us that killed that clan and the village?" Pein said.

"I remember that vial laughter and the horrific way you tortured people, I don't forget such things. Especially when I was in the water village, the only way I knew it was you is because you set the village on fire and laughed at their suffering and my pain." Katana said and Pein smiled.

"So how would you remember my name?"

"Well lets just say the voices are hard to forget." she said and moved out of the way when the fish guy swang his sword again. "i know what that sword of your can do, if it hits me then it'll take my Chakra and eat it well guess what buddy, that's not happening!" Katana snapped and jumped right away from the guy, putting her sword in it's sheath and clapped her hands together, making hand-signs.

Ready Sara? She thought talking to the Jaguar inside of her.

If I can get out of here then lets go! She growled back. Katana grinned. Release! She thought and Chakra started to flare off her in black, dark blue with red. She eyes snapped open and they were fully fiery red filled with hatred aimed at the Akatsuki. Kiba and the others froze but jumped out and started to fight the other Akatsuki members leaving Pein, Konan and the fish guy to her.

"So this is the demon?" Pein said. "Come to us demon."

It growled at him. "Never!" it sprinted at them and in a flash it was on Konan with her defenceless against the Jaguar. She stared at the Jaguar in shock and was frozen. The Jaguar bit down and killed Konan without any mercy. Sara knew Katana didn't like it but Katana knew it had to be done. They turned to the guy with the weird sword and in a flash were at his throat killing him in an instant. Without any thought about Pein, Sara ran off out of there and to any lake near by besides the one Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei and the other villagers were at. As soon as Sara could smell water she ran for it and ran right into the water with out a second thought and turned back into Katana and she was washing her mouth out thermally and as much as she could. Washing herself as much as she could to get the feeling away.

Katana ran as fast as she could back to the village and looked around as Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei brought the villagers back. She looked around but she couldn't find anyone anywhere. She ran to Inari's house and found everyone there.

"Where's Kiba!?" Katana snapped as soon as she came to a stop in front of them all. They shrugged and she turned and ran off without another word. Kaya was about to go after Katana but Sasuke lightly grabbed her arm and held her back as Katana disappeared in applause horror and worry. Katana ran all the way to the bridge with people starting to build it again and the guy who offered her to help looked up as she went running around.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she stopped.

"Have you seen a boy in a grey far jacket with a white puppy anywhere?" she asked in a rush.

"No, I'm sorry but is everything okay,"

"Yeah, thank-you." Katana said and ran off again looking for Kiba and Akamaru.


	13. Chapter 13

They finally got back to the Hidden Leaf Village but they couldn't find Kiba or Akamaru any where and didn't stop for a second considering Katana wouldn't stop waling until she got back to the Village and fell to the ground in a heap as soon as they go to the Hokage's office making a huge loud **BANG**! Hitting her head on the door and floor. Shikamaru opened the door and looked down, blinked and looked at her and quickly picked her up and took her in leaving the door opened for the others to come in.

"What happened, Kakashi?" The Hokage asked looking at him and Kakashi-sensei sighed.

"I don't know what happened," he said sadly looking at Katana lying on the ground with the other Genin with her.

"Katana, Katana, Katana! Wake Up!" Kaya said lightly slapping Katana on the cheek. Katana mumbled and slightly moved. Kaya lifted her hand when it came down and metres above Katana's cheek Katana grabbed Kaya's hand and pushed it away, slowly opening her eyes and looked at everyone, As soon as she looked up and jumped up and looked around with wide eyes.

"Where are we?" she said in horror then looked at the Hokage. "Why are we back here!?"

"Katana, calm down,"

"No, if you forgot Kurenai-sensei but Kiba is missing and I'm not just going to sit around and wait for the Akatsuki to kill him!" she growled and ran out the door grabbing her sword and ran out of the village to the forest to the training hollow. Once she got there she started training right away thinking about everything that was happening then all her thoughts went right to Kiba and Akamaru and everything they had been through. Katana continued to train through the day then when her thoughts went back to Kiba and Akamaru she dropped everything she was holding and leaned against a tree clinching onto the trunk of it as a tear escaped her eyes. Katana's fingers dug into the tree trying to hold on to it when tears started to fall down her face one after the other. She looked around her and her other hand went to her top above her heart and chest. Katana's heart stopped and skipped a few beats then started pounding. Her hand grabbed onto her top and she collapsed to the ground slamming against the tree trunk so hard it cracked the trunk. She pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them to herself with her head down on her knees and her hair covering almost her whole body as she Brock out crying harder every minute making it ecstatically suffocating for her to breathe at all.

"Pein,"

"What is it, Hidan?" Pein asked looking away from the boy tied up in their hideout.

"The girl, she's broken down and can't even stand," he grinned wickedly. "And there's nearly no trees left around in that area."

"Well it looks like she cares a lot about you," Pein said turning to the very pissed of yet upset boy tied down with his puppy next to him. "She'll come looking for you soon enough but until she does your stuck here with us."

"You do know, when she finds you she will kill you, right?" Kiba asked stating the obvious.

"Yes but that's the point, cause this is our tear, not hers so she can't fight as well if she doesn't have anything to help her out." Pein said and turned around looking at Kiba. Kiba grint his teeth and closed his eyes calming himself down by the thought of Katana's smile and her childish ways. "You seem to be rather found of her." Kiba opened his eyes and looked right at Pein.

"What would give you that idea?" Kiba asked trying not to sound like he was.

"Well were should I start?" Pein grinned. "Oh yes, you two seem to be always together and rather close for comfort some would say, your always close, when ether is in a bad mood the other is the only one who can calm the other down, and so much more but I think I'll leave that out," Pein smirked at Kiba's anger and walked over to him. "Well I wouldn't be so sure that you'll see her soon or maybe never again." he walked off and left Kiba in there alone. _Please Katana, be okay and don't worry_, Kiba thought closing his eyes again forgetting where he was and back to everything that happened before any of this.

"Katana!!" Sakura called out looking around for Katana with everyone else.

"KATANA!!" Kaya screamed out, tired and running out of breath. "Damn it where is she?!"

"Uh, guys!" Naruto called and everyone looked at where he was to see, Katana curled up against the tree still crying her heart out of sorrow, agony, pain and heartache. Kaya's eyes softened. She just wanted to run over and hold Katana but Katana would just get up and ran off again. Hinata could feel Katana's pain radiating off her in waves. Sakura cringed at the sight of Katana. Sasuke remember what he and Kaya talked about all those years ago and clinched his fists. This is what he didn't what to happen but then when he looked back at Katana she was lifting her head and the waves of pain changed to waves of pure hatred, anger, fury and death. He flinched at how strong it was and they all watched her as well as her sensei's from the village as she stood up, clinched her fists and turned to a bunch of trees in one long row. Katana lifted her fist and brought it back to her head then let it fly sending her fist straight through the tree trunk sending the tree crashing down making a chain reaction crashing all the other trees down with it. She grint her teeth, grabbed the halt of her sword sending waves of her Chakra into it and sliced through the trees without any difficulty at all. It just went through the trees like a knife cutting paper. The trees came crashing to the ground with Katana standing in the very middle of it. When she looked up and the wind blow her hair out of her face all you could see what a tear stunned face with horrifying red-blue eyes glaring at you wishing death upon you. They all slowly and quietly ran off back to the village and to the Hokage with him watching it all on his crystal ball with them and all the other Jounin in there.

"I believe that she will be going out for revenge soon and we need to stop her from murdering everything and one in sight," the Hokage said and looked at Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei asking for their opinion.

"I don't mean to interrupted or anything but I think you should just let Katana be and let her get over this herself, the only reason she's gone like this is because the Akatsuki have taking Kiba and Akamaru with them," Kaya said slowly walking over to the Jounin and looked at the Hokage. "If we don't let her deal with this herself then there would be more of a chance that she could hurt someone more then herself and people out there."

"What do you two think?" the Hokage nodded and looked at Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei again.

"I agree with Kaya, she has known Katana since she came here and has looked up to Kaya for such a long time and Sasuke even but other then those two and Kiba no-one could talk to her or even tried to befriend her and if we don't let her be then she could come back and seriously hurt the other students with all they do to her," Kurenai-sensei said and Kakashi-sensei nodded in agreement.

"Alright, them we leave Katana to what she has to do but how much has she eaten lately?"

"Nothing, as much as she is supposed to but other wise nothing really," Hinata said and walked over, looking back at Naruto. They all looked back at the crystal ball when there was sudden yelling and screaming.

"DAMN IT!!!!" Katana cried out in a scream punching another tree sending it flying across the clearing. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!! I SWEAR IF IT'S THE THING I DO I'LL KILL YOU, AKATSUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed out so loud Pein and the Akatsuki even Kiba and Akamaru could hear it from so far away and he knew she wasn't happy or anything but he could hear the pain and suffering in her voice._ I'm fine, Katana. Just don't get yourself killed, please_. Kiba sighed in thought and he felt tears well up in his eyes but he blinked them back and went back to his thoughts.

"Well it seems the boy was right, she will come and she would kill us but too bad for her she doesn't know where we are or how she could kill us." Pein laughed. Sasori and Deidara looked at each other and walked off and went to Kiba and Akamaru.

"What do you want!?" Kiba growled looking at them.

"Were not here to cause harm you, Kid so chill." Sasori said and sat down. "What do you know about the girl?"

"Who?" Kiba asked not thinking they were talking about Katana.

"You know, the girl your always with, the one from the Kasuma clan."

"You mean, Katana?"

"Yeah, her. What do you know about her?" Deidara said and sat next to Sasori, looking at Kiba with a questioning yet sad look in his eyes.

"What's with the sad look?" Kiba asked looking at them.

"Nothing, just answers the question."

"Nothing." Kiba said and looked at the roof.

"Kid, don't play dumb. If you don't tell us or Pein anything then you will get hurt witch I'm sure you don't want anymore pain to come to, Katana, do you?"

"No, and more pain there couldn't be anymore pain for her to deal with." Kiba said looking down at them with an unbelieving look of question on his face at them.

"There is losing you, she seems to hold you close to her. If she's destroying anything she can and screaming out at us that she will kill us." Sasori said with a sigh, looking out the small window in the room.

_Kiba, where the hell are you? Are you okay or have they hurt you? What the hell's going on_!? Katana growled in thought thinking about so much at the moment and fell back first against another tree willing her tears to stay hidden and not show as she fell to her knees in exhaustion from what she's been doing and from not eating for the past 3-4 days. _Help me, please someone help me_! She cried out.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a week and Katana still hadn't come back to the village. Kaya and everyone else was getting ready to go out and find her but then Katana's front door of her house opened and everyone went running down stairs and to the lounge room to find Katana collapsed on her couch with Kurenai-sensei next to her looking over all her cuts and wounds. Kaya and Sasuke sighed and walked over looking down at her. _Where's Katara when you need her at some time_? Kaya thought then the door swang open and in ran Katana's younger grown up sister and she was at Katana's side in seconds.

"Can you read minds or something?" Kaya asked and Katara shook her head. "Well you must come at the right time then."

"Yeah, I guess so but what happened?" Katara demanded to know. Kaya and the others sat down and told Katara everything they knew and Katara looked back at her elder sister and remembered what her mother and father and herself had said when she was only 4 ½, Now 12 ½.

"Kiba..." Katana mumbled in her sleep and everyone looked at her as if she was a weirdo. "Where are you..." Katana continued and in her dream flashes of the Akatsuki come in. Kaya went to put her hand on Katana's head but Katana flung up and looked around as if something was wrong and ran up stairs in a rush and had a shower, got changed into new cloths the same as her other ones but these were one's with her clan symbol on the back of the top and jacket. She packed all her Kunai and Shuriken on and grabbed her super sharp sword and put it on her side and grabbed her black cloak running back down stairs with her hair still out.

"What!?" she growled looking at them and they shook their heads. Katana shrugged it off and ran out her door and was off.

"Where would she be going now?"

"Who knows?" Naruto said and looked at the door with Katana run in and into the kitchen grabbed something to eat and was out again. "Must have been hungry." he laughed and they all laughed as well.

"She should be here soon but I couldn't find her out there anywhere," Hidan said and looked at Pein.

"She must have given up on you, boy," he said and looked at Kiba. He had been torturing Kiba all week and Kiba was covered in cuts and burses but he still didn't show any pain or fear. He looked at Pein then at Sasori and Deidara with sad looks on their faces but still looked scary. _Katana, where are you_? Kiba thought looking around him then to his side where a tall black haired guy with a ponytail stood with his red eyes staring him down.

"Pein, what do we do with him?" the guy asked and looked back at Kiba again.

"Tortured him, Itachi, she's not coming for him and to come fight us so why keep him alive."

"Right," Itachi was about to start his torture when a Kunai with a peace of paper came flying past his face and stabbed into the wall near Pein. Pein lifted his hand up and pulled on the paper. It read:

_Pein,_

_What's your back Pein cause I'm not giving up and won't let you take anything else precious away from me? If you lay one hand on Kiba or Akamaru and I will personally depose of you, if I find that Kiba's been hurt you will regret the day you ever heared my name or of my clan and the water village cause I will avenge them and KILL YOU!!!!_

_Katana Kasuma! 'Demon girl! Your worst nightmare!'_

"Well, well. She is coming but still continue with what you were doing, Itachi." Pein said and got rid of the note.

_If you have laid one finger on Kiba I will rip you apart Akatsuki and that's a promise_. Katana thought looking around her everywhere she could find. Eventually she stopped for a rest and found a cave with windows and doors and grinned. _Found you! Say goodnight, Pein_! Katana growled and wrote a short letter, pulled a Kunai out and throw it into one of the windows where talking was coming from and looked occupied. When she heard 'torture' she clinched her fists and ran right into the hideout breaking anything in her way.

"What's that, Pein?" Sasori asked when crashing sounds started up.

"She's here I think," Pein, grinned and Itachi moved away from Kiba and Akamaru in despair and fear and pain. They all looked at the door and was about to open it but the wall was blow down and crushed by the force. Katana looked around at Kiba and Akamaru tied up. She didn't bother to look at the Akatsuki and ran for Kiba and Akamaru. She grabbed a Kunai and cut the rope, grabbed Kiba then Akamaru and turned to run off but the Akatsuki got in her way. She backed up to the wall and put Kiba down against it.

"Katana," Kiba softly said when she put him down and hugged her slightly. Katana sighed then looked back at them.

"Isn't that cute, good thing your here you get to watch him die,"

"What do you mean by that Pein!?"

"Well, let me ask you how much mental suffering can Kiba here take?" Katana's eyes flashed red and went right to Itachi and glared him down.

"What did you do to him!?!?!?!?" Katana almost yelled her Chakra starting to flare off her in waves.

"Nothing, really just messed with his head a little." she grint her teeth and looked back at Kiba, she leaned into his ear.

"Kiba, if you can't hear me do anything, make a sound or hit me, anything," she said and glanced back at the group and felt his breath on her neck then he mumbled something she couldn't quiet hear.

"What was that?" she softly asked again and he said it again but still couldn't hear him. "Once more, come on Kiba, I don't have super hearing like you do, remember?" she smiled with a small sad laugh.

"Katana, I lo..." he stopped there and went lime. Katana tightened her grip and looked up at them.

"What did you do to him!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" she snapped.

"Nothing much..."

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" she screamed out in pure furiously and pain.

"To make it simple... killed him." Itachi said and watched Katana go from furious to absolutely calm in microseconds. She closed her eyes and put her hands together making hand-signs.

"What are you doing now, girl?" Kakazu said trying not to roll his eyes watching her and got ready for her to use something on them. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at them through her medium ocean blue eyes with tears wanting to fall. She cracked her knuckles and ran at them. Kakazu wasn't ready for her to ran at them and froze looking around him, the next thing he was lying on the ground with her on his back holding his arms, pulling them upwards. _Kiba, please don't be dead; I don't what to see you or Akamaru or anyone else die again_! Katana cried out in horror looking at Kiba lying there unmoved._ Please I'm begging you don't die_! She felt Kakazu move and her arms pulled right across his back and heard a loud cracking sound then him cry out in pain. She jumped off him, back next to Kiba in and crouch and looking at her hands.

"What's wrong, Katana, can't handle killing?" Kakazu laughed and his body started doing something.

"Why would I want to kill in cold-blood? Then I'll be worse then you." she growled out and looked up at them, glancing at Kiba and saw a little white thing next to him not moving at all._ Akamaru_! Katana thought and ran to the other side of Kiba and picked Akamaru up looking at him but he wasn't breathing, she put two figures to Kiba's throat and could just feel him breathing a little and Akamaru's was a lot more faint._ No! Please god, NO_! Katana shot up putting Akamaru on Kiba's lap and looked at the Akatsuki smirking their faces off.

"What's wrong, now?" Pein said looked her up and down then back at her normally and the cold, scary and promising deaths look on her face and grin.

"Nothing, just you'll wish you never crossed paths with me," Katana growled sprinting at them making hand-signs. "EVER!" she yelled weaving past the metal strings Sasori through at her leaving him dumbfounded and shocked. The ground started to shake and crack around Katana as she stood there with her eyes closed and concentrated. Hidan smirked and ran right at Katana with an attack. He throw his staff at her but before it got anywhere near her and barrier of some kind come up around her, deflecting it and went right back at him. Hidan moved out of the way and looked at her in absolutely shock.

"What the hell is that!?" Hidan growled grabbing his staff.

"Thunderbolt Barrier Jutsu!" Katana sneared and just when Kakazu was about to say something bolts of thunder struck out in every direction. They all fled out of the way and the entire hideout came crashing down on top of them getting minor injuries to them. They got up pushing the dirt, rock and grime out of the way and looked up at Katana. They could see the flashes of thunder flicking around on the barrier and looked at Katana as she opened her eyes and looked down at Kiba and Akamaru behind her, she then turned around and glared at them.

"So much for I can't fight," she grinned and made another set of hand-signs and the Akatsuki got ready.

They used Jutsu after Jutsu trying to get to Katana but none of them worked on her barrier, all it did was reflect their attacks. As Katana stood there she heard movement from behind her. She spun around and looked down at Kiba and Akamaru. Akamaru moved and opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times before seeing Katana, barked and ran at her jumping into her arms.

"Are you okay, Akamaru?" he barked again and looked back at Kiba. Katana closed her eyes and looked away from Kiba to her side, sighing. Tears welling up in her eyes slightly but she wouldn't let them fall. Akamaru made a sad noise and Katana clinched onto him and the tears she didn't want to fall come out. Her heart was breaking and couldn't be healed. Not ever.

_'Katana you need to calm down. One day you will meet a boy and won't ever know till the time in your life. You have someone else there.'_an older females voice rang in her head _'when I grow up I want to be just like you, Katana!'_ a little girl smiled _'__you can win if you put your mind to it and when the times are hard you will have others that care about you and one will like you more then a sister or friend and you will never let anything happen to any of them. We love you Katana.'_ a male said hugging his eldest daughter. _Mother, Father, Katara... Everyone_! Katana held onto Akamaru falling to her knees as her tears came lose. _Not again. I've lost one of the people I loved again, why does this keep happening to me? Why me but why did it have to be Kiba_!? Katana cried out falling to her side on the ground curled up still holding Akamaru and he was whining a little.

"What have you lost something, girl?" Hidan smirked but Katana didn't even remark as she cried and moved over to Kiba. She put Akamaru on his lap and pulled him into her in a tight embarrass, her head down and her hair covering hers and Kiba's faces.

"Please Kiba, Wake up!" Katana chocked out pulling him up to her and hugged him. With Katana so upset and crying her Jutsu was wearing off and couldn't hold up for much longer as it flickered and wavered around. They stood there and just watched as it came down and the weather calmed down. "Come on Kiba. Wake up, please. I'm begging you, wake up," she whispered in his ear starting to lose her voice. "Kiba, I love you. So please wake up!" Sasori and Deidara stared in disbelief at the girl and how she was; they watched Pein and the others getting some satisfaction out of her suffering. They were shocked when Katana said that she loved him. Pein and the other three built up their Chakra and aimed it at Katana. She looked up once then back down at Kiba not caring what happened. Sasori and Deidara moved in front of Katana, Kiba and Akamaru when the attack was sent at them. Sasori used his puppets and Deidara used his clay and blocked the attack.

"What are you doing? You should be trying to kill me like them and Pein won't be happy about you protecting me," Katana whispered out watching Kiba with her tear stained face and suffering eyes. From their naturally bright medium ocean blue to a deep silvery scared, terrified blue.

"What does that matter," Sasori said and turned to her. "He wasn't much of a bad guy and I can see why he would like you so much," he smiled looking down at her. She lifted her head up and looked at him.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked softly. Carefully putting Kiba down and stood up getting anything on her face off.

"You don't know how much he likes you, do you?"

"No, how should I know. I never learnt to love or any of that. I don't understand any of it,"

"How can you not when you're like that?" Deidara said with a smile.

"I guess your right but why go against Pein to protect me?" Katana asked getting her strength back and stood up straight making hand-signs.

"Your upset," Sasori started. "And as long as I've been with Pein and the Akatsuki, I can't help but feel sorry for you and what has happened," he looked away and Deidara and his defences got burnt down and on the other side was a really pissed off Pein and Akatsuki members as they attacked Sasori and Deidara instead of her. A huge blast of fire, Chakra and other things went at the two and knocked them to the ground.

"Disrespectful, you disobey me and don't think you will live," Pein said and stepped forward to them. Katana jumped in front of them with her arms out in attempt to stop him but he kept walking. "And you think a weak little girl like you can stop me," he laughed. "That's something I'll wait for." Katana glared at him and put her hands out in front of her like she was going to catch something but her hands straight.

"What are you doing?" Deidara asked looked at her and she tensed.

"Something, I should have done ages ago," she said in a very low, scary voice with a growl. She brought her hands back together and made a hand-sign.

"What's that going to do?" Pein laughed as he kept walking.

"You'll see," she closed her eyes and concentrated. A ball of Chakra started to came into her hand and she put her hand to the side.

"What is that!?" Itachi said looking at it. Katana smirked as it grow brighter and bigger in her hand getting stronger and started to make a loud crashing and roaring sound.

"You really want to know?" she said and they stared at it.

"That's not something you should use, girl." Pein said.

"Yeah well your not one to talk, you shouldn't be attacking your own kin!" Katana snapped back.

"My kin, their betrayer-"

"They betrayed you, yeah I've heard it all before and by the way, and I would suggest you back off unless you want to die where you stand." Katana said and looked at him.

"What is that attack?" he said pointing at the loud ball of Chakra.

"One of my specialties.... Armato Sumorata!" she growled and sprinted at Pein but dodge him and went for Kakazu and Hidan. Hidan made himself a voodoo doll and went into his pentagon. "Not this time." she said and jumped right into it knocking him out of it to the ground hitting him with the attack, jumped off him and turned to Kakazu. He was doing something and she attacked him dodging his tentacles. She got right to him with her hand over where a human heart would be. "Say good-bye, Kakazu." she slammed her hand against him and the mass amount of power sent her flying but she hit the ground in a crouch. She looked at the other two and they attacked her. She grinned and made hand-signs.

"Shadow Dragon Jutsu!" she said and smoke surrounded her and they stopped. After a few moments it cleared up and what was there was a Dragon three times bigger then the Hokage's building. It's black scales glistening in the sunlight, it's red eyes burning into them in pure hatred.

"Whoa... calm down there," Deidara said quietly and looked up at her. "That's one huge Dragon, don't you think Sasori?" he looked at Sasori and he was frozen cold to the spot staring at her. She roared out loud enough to shake the ground under her feet. She built up fire in her mouth from the burning in her stomach. It grew huge then she breathed it out at them. They got burnt a little looking like they got killed and Katana sighed, transformed back and landed just beside the huge crater in the ground with Pein and Itachi in it burnt pretty badly but not as bad as it could have been. Sasori and Deidara watched her as she stood up took one look at them in the ground then ran to Kiba, picked him up on her back with Akamaru and ran off back to the village as fast as she possibly could without stopping for a second looking back at Kiba every now and then when Akamaru barked and made little noises.

"Katana!" Katara said when Katana came bolting in the door almost kicking it off it's hinges.

"Where's Kaya?" Katana demanded putting Kiba on the couch.

"Um..."

"KAYA!" Kaya came running into the room and froze at the sight. "Don't just stand there like a stunned bloody rabbit, hurry up and try and heal him!" she ordered and Kaya quickly ran over and concentrated.

"Katana, are you okay?" Hinata asked walking in.

"I'm fine, you?" she said and sat down on the couch and held onto Kiba's hand with almost a death grip but not that tight. Ino and Sakura came running down the stairs and froze as soon as they saw Katana. She was sitting with Kiba holding his hand as tight as she would allow herself to, crying again with Hinata hugging her and Kaya trying to heal Kiba. _Come on Kiba, your stronger then this you know it and I know it. Your stronger then me and I are thankful that I ever met you in my life. Please I don't want to lose anyone else that I love in life not now and not ever. What am I supposed to do if your not here? I can't think or a more horrible thing then not having you here with me. Please Kiba, Please wake up. If not for them or anything else then please do this for me; I don't want to lose you_! Katana thought sadly as her tears fell and she held Hinata's arm with her other hand. she clinched onto Hinata's arm as tightly as she could and she didn't care that every Genin was seeing her cry for Kiba. Kaya sighed and the green light on her hands faded.

"What's wrong!?" Katana snapped out letting go of Hinata and looked right at Kaya.

"I can't do anything more for him, I'm not strong enough, Katana and it's too late, I'm-"

"No, it's not." Katana growled. "I'll die before I let him leave this place!" she felt something tighten on her hand but didn't pay any heed to it. Kaya and the others looked at Katana and sighed. _She's learnt to love herself, I hope Kiba wakes up and is okay_. Kaya thought standing up and got everyone else to leave as well following her to the Academy where they would take to their sensei's and others.

"Kiba, Kiba, Kiba! Come on, you have to wake up!" Katana said turning to him once everyone was gone. She got off the couch and knelt next to him holding his hand in both hers with her head down and forehead on the couch. "Please Kiba, If you can hear me, wake up. I don't want you to die; I don't want to lose you Kiba! I don't want to say good-bye or watch you get put in the ground! Please for the love of heaven, hell and earth, wake up!" she cried out in a chock stopping the tears from falling from her eyes. Akamaru walked over to her, jumped on the couch and sat near her. She looked up and smiled a little at him. She pulled Kiba's hand up and rested her head on it. "I'm begging and pleating on my hand's and knees Kiba, Please wake up. I love you." she said it again with her voice full of love, sadness and pain. She got up and lay down on the couch and hugged him with Akamaru at hers and Kiba's head she closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder and fell sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

"Any news from them yet?" Kurenai-sensei asked walking back and forth stressing out over her two Genin.

"Not yet but I'm sure they'll be here-" the door came open and in walked all the Genin and Kurenai-sensei stopped and looked at them hopefully.

"Their back. Katana's in major panic and pushy mode, she won't stop crying or crying out to anyone who's listening. Akamaru is fine but Kiba unfortunately isn't," Sasuke said with a sigh and Kurenai-sensei fell back in a chair.

"Itachi, he used the Mangekyou Sharinganand got into Kiba's and Akamaru's minds making them suffer for a long time in their own minds. Killing them over and over again making them feel it. Akamaru recovered but Kiba hasn't made any sign of waking up at all and Katana is losing it and won't stop crying for one second." Sasuke finished with a big sighed and sat down.

"So your saying there's a chance that Kiba won't wake up?" Kurenai-sensei asked and looked at Kaya.

"That is a possibility and I did all I can so all I can say is it's up to Katana to try and get him back, or we might never see Kiba again and never see the happy hyperactive Katana again and Akamaru would be devastated he wouldn't be much without Kiba." Kaya said with a depressed tone of voice and looked at the Hokage. "Anything on the crystal ball?"

"She's asleep, that's all. And I see what you mean about it," Tsunade said looking at it with a really pitiful look. "She's suffered so much and now there's a possibility that she could lose one of her closest friends in the village and you Genin are the only others who are her friends but she seems to be more close to Kiba and Akamaru," she sighed. "You should leave her for a little while and let her sort things out on her own, if you do want to talk to her try not to mention anything about Kiba or anything that happened." they all nodded and the Genin left and went out in the village to hang out and let Katana deal with everything that was going on.

By the early afternoon Katana had just woken up and was really dehydrated from all the crying she was doing. She breathed in a little and sat up. She looked back at Kiba and he hadn't moved since she fell asleep. She stood up and walked into the kitchen, got and drink and put one on the table near the couch if he did wake up. Katana then looked at him once more and went upstairs to her room. She froze when she got to the door and looked in. memories flooded into her mind in one hit. She sunk to her knees

And looked into her room, grinding her teeth together she stood up and walked into her room and over to her cupboard, opened it and something she never realized was there before fell out and onto the ground in front of her. She bent down and picked it up walking over to her back and took her cloak off dropped it on the ground and opened the little brown bag in her hands. She went wide-eyed at the necklace and ring in it. The necklace was silver with a blue pendent on it and it opened. She opened it and tears welled up in her eyes. It was a picture of her, Kiba, Akamaru, Kaya, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Garra, Tamari, Konkaro, Rock-Lee, Tenten, Neji and their sensei's and one the other side was a picture of Inari and his family with Katana and the others who went to the land of waves. She closed it and looked at the ring. It was the same as the necklace and opened. She opened it and looked at the pictures of her friends in the left village and smiled. When her eyes landed on Kiba tears welled up in her eyes and she blinked them back and smiled. _Thank-you_. She thought and looked up to her door, falling off her bed face first into the ground.

"Kiba," she said softly and he nodded. Katana jumped off the ground putting the necklace and ring on her bed and ran over to him. She stopped in front of him and looked up at him seeing as she was shorter then him and almost everyone else. Kiba looked down at her with a small smile, he just put his arms but and Katana jumped right into him and hugged him as tightly as she could not wanting to let go at all. Kiba slowly put his arms down and hugged her back but when his hands touched her back she started crying a little and he grabbed onto her, pulling her into him as much as he could. He leaned down to her height and laid him forehead on her shoulder breathing in her scent.

"Thank-you, Katana." he said hugging her even more to him with his chin on her shoulder now looking at her bed and the stuff on it. Kiba smiled inwardly to himself and leaned on the wall behind him so he wouldn't fall over. Katana slowly let her grip loosen but didn't let go of him.

"What was it that you were trying to tell me before you well... uh..." she stopped cause she really didn't want to remember it.

"You'll hear it soon enough, Katana," he smiled lifting his head up.

"Aww... Kiba," she complained in a child like voice and he laughed. "Why not, Please." she made a puppy pont and he laughed harder. He sighed and stood up straight making her walk backwards back to her bed. She had a questioning look on her face but kept walking. When Kiba stoped, he reached behind her and picked up the necklace and ring. He lifted up the necklace and put it around her neck doing it up and then held the ring in the air in front of her. She smiled and put a hand under it. He dropped it in her hand she put in on her right index finger and smiled. She looked at him with an innocent looked on her face and blinked. Kiba looked at her once and smiled. He leaned down to her and put his forehead to hers and without another word he leaned right in and kissed her. One hand around her waist and the other on the back of her neck. Katana had wide eyes but calmed down; she put one hand on his shoulder and the other around his neck. He pulled her into him and leaned backwards. She nearly lost her balance but just sat down on her bed. He followed her and put one knee on the bed. As he made her lay down he had both his knees on the bed and him leaning down on her.

They were out all afternoon and got so bored they decided to go back to Katana's and see how everything was. Kaya opened the door and walked in looking around. She only saw Akamaru fast asleep on the couch Kiba was on and he wasn't there. She looked around then decided to go upstairs and look around. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Sasuke and Kaya went up and walked to Katana's room. They stoped and froze when they looked in and their mouths dropped. Kiba and Katana really were close, closer then friends and closer then a brother-sister relationship. Katara ran up and looked in, turned around and ran back downstairs, going to the sink and kept splashing water over her face. Kaya and the others slowly and quietly closed the door then walked back downstairs to leave to two alone. They got all the others and they all left. Katara grabbed the things that she needed and left with Kaya. Although they would normally stay there they decided to go to Hinata's the night.

Kiba sat up and Katana looked beyond confused at the moment but couldn't be bothered to figure out what was going on around her. She slowly got up onto her elbows and blinked at Kiba looking down at her. He was about to stand up but Katana grabbed his arms and wouldn't let him go. He looked at her and saw the terrified and horrified look on her face. He sat back down next to her and she hugged him like she wasn't going to see him again. She was beyond scared to let him leave. Kiba pulled her to him and hugged her with her on his lap and her curled up, with her head on his shoulder.

There was a silence around the room for at least half an hour or so until Kiba swallowed his pride and started.

"Katana," he said and her head turned and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something,"

"Oh," she sat up on his lap and looked at him. "What is it?"

"Katana, I..." he paused thinking if he should say it or not but decided to tell her. "I love you, Katana." he said and Katana blankly looked at him then came back to earth and smiled with a huge smile. "What's with the smile?" Kiba asked rather creped out by it.

"Um.... Kiba?"

"Yes?" Katana sighed and leaned in and kissed him without any warning.

"I love you, too," she said and he looked completely shocked for a moment then he looked really happy. Kiba kissed her again but with force and it lasted a rather long time._ Kiba, I really love you, and I never want to lose you. I always want you by my side because you are the reason I am as strong as I am now_.

THE END


End file.
